Losing my innocence
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: La mera mención de las relaciones hacía que Diane quisiera que la tierra se la tragase. Pero a pesar de su vergüenza se siente decidida a superar su peculiar miedo a ese tema... aunque quizás de un modo algo obtuso.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Ni CdM ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **Bueno, aquí viene el que va a ser el fic que ocupe el lugar que ha dejado _Victorian_ en el orden de subida que suelo llevar. La verdad es que llevaba cosa de un mes dándole vueltas a escribir algo más ligero con tintes de humor y, de paso, forzarme a mi misma a vencer mi bloqueo con algunos temas que me cuesta más escribir (quienes me hayan leído con anterioridad creo que sabrán a que me refiero). Así que dije, ¡vas a superar ese bloqueo mediante una buena terapia de choque! Y aquí me tenéis.**

* * *

El monótono sonsonete del profesor de literatura clásica estaba haciendo que Diane comenzara a quedarse dormida. No podía evitarlo, siempre que ese hombre cerraba la puerta del aula comenzaba a sentir cierto sopor, el cual iba en aumento conforme él sacaba sus eternos apuntes y comenzaba a leerlos con un sonsonete monótono. Siempre intentaba luchar contra el sueño aunque fuera a base de pellizcos que ella misma se daba, pero al final todo era inútil: acababa perdiendo el hilo de las clases y, casi siempre, debía recurrir a los apuntes de Lysandro para no quedarse atrás. Él parecía inmune a la voz de aquel docente y a su efecto adormecedor.

La verdad era que había sido una suerte que ambos hubieran coincidido en la misma clase en la carrera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de turnos que había en Filología Inglesa. Ambos se sentían atraídos por la literatura, de tal modo que acabaron eligiendo dichos estudios para cursar en la universidad. Y Diane debía admitir que poder continuar estudiando en el mismo grupo que su pareja era una verdadera bendición.

Llevaban juntos cosa de un año, aunque se conocían desde el último curso de la secundaria. Siempre se llevaron bien, aunque al principio la habitual timidez de Lysandro complicó un poco las cosas. Pero siendo ella como era una chica no muy habladora, acabaron congeniando y, conforme los eventos escolares se fueron sucediendo en los cursos posteriores, fueron pasando más y más tiempo juntos. Hicieron equipo en una carrera de orientación en la cual acabaron perdidos en mitad del bosque, también colaboraron muy cercanamente en una obra de teatro que se representó poco después e incluso cuando el instituto organizó una jornada de arte estuvieron en el mismo equipo (lo cual fue una suerte, ya que su grupo trabajó la escultura en madera y Lysandro pudo arreglar el destrozo que hizo Diane con su parte del trabajo). Todos esos momentos juntos hicieron que su relación fuera evolucionando hasta el punto en el que, el otoño del año anterior, él acabó confensando sus sentimientos, siendo estos correspondidos por la chica. A partir de ese momento, comenzaron a salir.

Notó un leve codazo en las costillas que la hizo alzarse en su asiento como si algo le hubiera picado, logrando evitar que la chica acabara dando con su cabeza encima de la mesa. Diane observó por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa cómplice de Lysandro, justo a su lado, que parecía haberse percatado de que la joven se encontraba a punto de quedarse dormida.

El chico garabateó algo con su estilográfica en la libreta que usaba para tomar notas (Diane siempre se había sorprendido de que él siguiera usando plumas a bolígrafos, era un detalle que le gustaba. De hecho que fuera alguien tan peculiar había sido el principal motivo por el que se fijase en él, pues no todos los días una se encuentra con alguien a quien le guste tanto una época histórica como para llegar al punto de vestir como en pleno siglo XIX) y luego la giró de tal modo que la chica pudo ver una leve nota al margen de los apuntes que había tomado.

"Luego vendrás pidiéndome ayuda".

La joven sonrió mientras que se apartaba el largo cabello rubio de la cara. La conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

A pesar de que ya no estudiaban todos en el mismo centro, el peculiar grupo que se había formado en el instituto seguía reuniéndose de vez en cuando, aunque no siempre todos en común. Si bien Diane seguía viendo casi a diario a Rosalya y a Priya, lo cierto era que a los demás les había perdido un poco la pista. Sabía que Nathaniel y Melody lograron entrar en medicina, que Kentin había vuelto a un entrenamiento militar y que Armin se había metido en la carrera de informática por probar algo.

De quien apenas sabía nada era de Castiel y no precisamente porque no se vieran, sino porque se llevaban igual de mal que el primer día. Nunca se soportaron; Castiel la veía como a una niña impertinente, y ella a él como un chulo anclado en la adolescencia. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, se toleraban debido a que ambos compartían a Lysandro como nexo en común. De hecho, los dos jóvenes seguían manteniendo el grupo que crearon durante sus días de instituto, reuniéndose aún todas las semanas para ensayar, aunque por suerte ya no lo hacían de forma clandestina en el sótano del centro educativo, sino que aprovechaban una de las salas de uso libre que tenía la facultad para poder practicar. Las salas podían reservarlas los alumnos semanalmente y se encontraban insonorizadas, de tal modo que no molestaban a nadie.

Aquel día, justo después de salir de la soporífera clase de literatura clásica, habían programado una de sus sesiones de ensayo, a la que habían invitado a Diane y a una tal Emilie, una supuesta "amiga" de Castiel, aunque tanto Lysandro como Diane creían que era algo más.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de la estancia, pues la mesa y las sillas que había en la misma se habían aparatado a un lado para que los chicos contaran con más espacio para poder practicar. Las dos jóvenes los observaban en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos: Diane pasando distraídamente las hojas de los apuntes que tenía en su regazo mientras que Emilie hacía experimentos distraídamente con sus dedos en su pelo moreno. Ninguna de las dos había hablado demasiado con la otra, de hecho eran pocas las veces en las que habían estado juntas, motivo por el cual se trataban con tiento, sin fiarse de la otra persona.

Diane deslizó un dedo de forma ausente por una de las líneas que había escrito aquella misma mañana, mientras que prestaba atención a las canciones que los jóvenes tocaban. Hasta el momento habían ensayado un par de "baladas" más lentas de lo habitual en su tipo de música, pero ahora habían abordado un tema con mucha más fuerza, por decirlo de algún modo.

A fe de ser sincera, Diane no podía menos que sentirse orgullosa de salir con un chico que tenía tan buena voz. Le gustaba el modo en el que Lysandro cantaba, su voz se volvía más profunda y adquiría matices que no solía tener en el día a día. Le daba la impresión de que, cuando cantaba, podía introducir los dedos en su pecho y tocarle directamente el corazón, o al menos eso siempre había sentido cada vez que le escuchaba. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de estremecimiento interno que siempre sentía cuando él cantaba fue transformándose en algo mucho menos agradable conforme el chico iba entonando las diferentes estrofas de la canción.

 _Esta pasión es como un veneno, necesito sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío..._

¡¿En serio pensaban ensayar una de esas dichosas canciones subidas de tono?! Diane sabía que muchos temas que Lysandro había escrito tenían ese toque de picardía que a muchas chicas enloquecía (como era el caso de la dichosa Nina, que aún les seguía como una sombra) pero en lo referido a ella, siempre la hacía sentirse incómoda. Bueno, de hecho incómoda era una palabra demasiado suave para definir el estado al que llegaba siempre que él elegía cantar uno de esos temas. Lo único que quería era taparse los oídos de tal forma que la letra dejara de tener coherencia o, simplemente, marcharse lo más pronto posible hasta que hubieran vuelto a una canción menos _traviesa._

Apretó las manos sobre los folios de su regazo, notando que su rostro se volvía más y más ardiente, como si alguien hubiera activado un interruptor en su interior que hiciera que su cara se convirtiera en un brasero. Su reacción no debió de pasar desapercibida, pues la otra chica se giró hacia ella con gesto contrariado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Emilie, mirándola fijamente con sus enormes ojos castaños.

Diane asintió, pero lo cierto era que no se encontraba bien en absoluto. Su respiración se aceleró, como siempre que se sentía especialmente incómoda, hasta tal punto que supo que era insostenible que se quedase allí por más tiempo si no quería acabar hiperventilando.

—Tengo que ir al lavabo —masculló entre dientes mientras se abalanzaba contra la puerta y salía apresuradamente de la estancia. Fue tan precipitada su salida que no se dio cuenta de que Lysandro paraba de cantar y se la quedaba observando con cierta resignación en el rostro. No era la primera vez que ella salía huyendo cuando abordaban esos temas.

* * *

 **Iba a hacerlo más largo, pero he querido dejar esto como introducción para que os quedéis con la intriga de por qué esta chica actúa de un modo tan "infantil" con esos temas (además de que esa actitud va a dar mucho juego en el futuro y muchas situaciones que ya tengo planteadas y que me muero por escribir porque me parecen bastante peculiares). Además, tengo que irme a la ópera en nada y como siga escribiendo me van a dejar fuera XD.**

 **Espero que apoyéis este fic con el mismo entusiasmo que habéis puesto con los demás que he ido publicando en el más de medio año que llevo subiendo de esta temática. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis cap pronto, dadle amor al botoncito de review que tenéis ahí al lado de tal modo que me motivéis para continuar subiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale, sé que no toca actualización de este fic hoy, pero sabéis lo mucho que me gusta darle un pequeño empujoncito a los fics que empiezo para que poco a poco vayan entrando en materia. Además ayer me dejé algunas cosas pendientes de añadir pero como puse al final del cap tenía entradas para la ópera y no quería llegar tarde (sí, soy esa que los sábados por la noche se va a la ópera bcs yes XD). Total, que sigo con la espinita clavada de modo que aquí me tenéis de nuevo.**

* * *

El frescor del agua sobre la piel ardiente de su rostro fue casi un alivio de la terrible sensación de bochorno que sentía. Una y otra vez, como si fuera una especie de terapia curativa, Diane refrescó su rostro a modo de relajación, mientras que seguía notando las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón en el pecho.

Dudaba que pudiera volver a entrar en los ensayos, no porque Lysandro siguiera cantando semejantes canciones, sino porque era consciente del espectáculo que había dado huyendo de aquella manera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Emilie también había presenciado todo aquello. No conocía del todo bien a esa chica, pero era consciente de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Castiel y su reacción había sido tan peculiar que sería raro que no la comentase con él. Seguramente el pelirrojo aprovecharía para soltarle el clásico discursito sobre el pudor de Diane para que ya Emilie comenzara a tomarla por una simple mojigata.

Suspiró mientras se apartaba el flequillo húmedo de la frente, observándose al espejo. El hecho de que le molestara tanto que alguien la tachase de mojigata era, precisamente, porque temía serlo. No era el clásico cliché que se podría tener de ese tipo de personas, no se vestía con faldas hasta los tobillos y blusas cerradas hasta arriba, de hecho consideraba que vestía de un modo bastante normal: chalecos, camisas, pantalones... lo que el día de turno le apeteciera ponerse. Pero del mismo modo que era consciente de que no era una santurrona, al menos aparentemente, en lo referido a su comportamiento las cosas eran diferentes.

No podía evitar sentirse violenta cuando alguien mencionaba el tema del sexo. Le daba la impresión de que todo el mundo se la quedaba mirando, que la juzgaban por haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad y seguir siendo tan inocente como una niña de doce años. Había intentado construir una identidad falsa en lo que a esos temas se refería, pero tampoco le había servido de mucho: la incomodidad la delataba.

Todo había ido empeorando conforme llevaba más tiempo siendo la pareja de Lysandro, obviamente por los motivos más lógicos: ya no eran unos adolescentes envueltos en un amorío de instituto, sino que su relación se iba volviendo poco a poco más seria... por lo que era de esperar que antes o después él quisiera dar el paso siguiente.

Diane debía admitir que, a diferencia de otros chicos, él no la presionaba, de hecho apenas si sacaba el tema después de que el año anterior, tras una peculiar charla de educación sexual por parte de su profesora de química, acabara encontrando a Diane hecha una bolita sonrosada en el sótano del instituto. Le había asegurado entonces que no era necesario que se agobiara con ese tema, que simplemente cuando se sintieran preparados lo harían, pero últimamente a ella le estaba dando la impresión de que él comenzaba a dar unos pasos que a ella le costaba seguir.

Podía ser inocente, pero desde luego no tenía un pelo de tonta. Era consciente de que esas canciones que tanto la incomodaban las había inspirado ella, aunque Lysandro nunca se lo hubiera dicho directamente; pero Diane había escuchado fragmentos que delataban la fuente de inspiración de aquellas letras: una mención a su cabellera rubia, la recreación de algún momento donde se habían aproximado más que de costumbre o incluso la mención en una de una especie de vampiresa de ojos miel (que justamente era el tono de los ojos de Diane). Saber que era la musa de esas canciones la llenaba de turbación, sobre todo cuando recordaba las cosas que se mencionaban en las mismas.

El sonido de la puerta de los servicios al abrirse la hizo sobresaltarse. Se giró para ver aparecer la cabellera negra de Emilie, que se aproximó al lavabo que estaba al lado del que Diane había usado para refrescarse, pero en su lugar se limitó a estudiarse en el espejo, sacando de su pequeña mochila un lápiz negro con el que empezó a retocarse la raya del ojo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —inquirió mientras Diane la observaba, pensativa. Le daba la impresión de que Emilie era, al menos en lo referido a personalidad, todo lo que no era ella. Se la veía muy segura de si misma, muy tranquila bajo cualquier circunstancia, mientras que Diane era, en cierto modo, como un animalito nervioso —Los chicos han decidido dejarlo por hoy, lo digo para que no vuelvas y te encuentres la sala vacía y te los quedes esperando.

Diane asintió por toda respuesta, aunque era consciente de que Lysandro no se iría de la universidad sin ella por un simple motivo: debían terminar un trabajo sobre fonética inglesa para el término de la semana, de tal modo que habían pactado que Diane durmiera esa noche en su casa para poder adelantar todo lo posible. Sólo con recordar el mal trago que supuso para ella tener que avisar a su familia de dónde pensaba dormir era suficiente para que se le revolvieran las tripas.

 _—Entiendo que quieras sacar buenas notas, ¿pero de verdad es necesario que duermas en casa de ese chico? —la voz de su padre, un hombre de pelo castaño con ojos severos tras un pequeño par de gafas no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que pensaba de todo aquello._

 _—Ya te he dicho que lo hacemos porque necesitamos aprovechar la tarde de mañana al máximo —Diane repitió su argumento por tercera vez, sintiendo que todo aquello no valdría para nada. Conocía bien a su pare como para ser consciente de que, si la dejaba ir sin muchas quejas, sería un milagro. Contaba con la ventaja de ser mayor de edad y de no haber dado motivos de quejas desde que cumpliera los dieciocho en enero. De hecho no sería la primera vez que dormía en casa de Lysandro como tal, pues muchas veces solían ponerse juntos para los trabajos del instituto y, aprovechando que vivía con su hermano y no tenía que darle explicaciones a sus padres, el chico le proponía que durmiera en su casa para rendir lo máximo posible con el tiempo dedicado a los proyectos._

 _—Espero que tengas cuidado_ _—su padre le lanzó una mirada severa, logrando que Diane deseara desaparecer en ese preciso momento —No pienso tolerar que en esta casa haya un "accidente"..._

 _—¡Papá, sabes que eso es imposible! —exclamó la aludida —Ya sabes que no hacemos nada, me enseñaste bien a cuidarme._

 _—Es lo que tienes que hacer —sentenció el hombre —No puedes ir por ahí comportándote como una cualquiera, ¿o es que acaso quieres que los demás hablen de ti a tus espaldas? Todo el mundo va de "progre" con eso de la liberación sexual, pero no es más que una mentira: si te acuestas con alguien, pasas a convertirte en una cualquiera._

 _Diane asintió, sabiendo que si su padre había sacado aquel discurso, era porque había consentido en que durmiera fuera. Era una charla que le había repetido hasta la saciedad cuando empezó a salir con Lysandro, de hecho Diane casi se la sabía de memoria._

—Bueno, yo me piro —la voz de Emilie la hizo retornar al presente —¡Nos vemos!

Diane le hizo un gesto a modo de despedida, tomando aire luego y volviendo a echarse la mochila a la espalda. Si se daban prisa quizás dejaran el trabajo terminado antes de las doce.

* * *

El aroma del té caliente inundaba toda la habitación mientras Lysandro y Diane permanecían sentados ante el portátil de esta última, sus rostros iluminados por el resplandor lechoso de la pantalla.

—¿Cuántas páginas quedan? —preguntó la chica, frotándose los ojos con ademán cansado. Hacía ya tiempo que habían sonado las doce en el reloj, pero a pesar de lo tarde que era aún se escuchaban las voces de Leigh y Rosalya procedentes del salón. Dado que Rosa quería dedicarse a la moda había decidido no hacer unos estudios superiores, sino que colaboraba codo con codo en la tienda de Leigh, pasando cada vez más y más tiempo juntos. De hecho, Rosalya se había trasladado a la casa que compartían los dos hermanos, Diane la había ayudado a mudar sus cosas. A pesar de que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como antes debido a los diferentes horarios de cada una, seguían siendo buenas amigas.

—Todavía nos faltan cinco —Lysandro tampoco parecía estar demasiado animado. Ambos admitían haber dejado el trabajo casi para el último día, pero tampoco habían tenido tiempo para ponerse antes, de ahí las ganas de concluirlo. En un intento de mantenerlos a ambos despiertos había preparado sendas tazas de té que se enfriaban ahora sobre el escritorio, olvidadas por los afanosos estudiantes.

—¿Aún? —Diane se estiró en su asiento, levantándose poco después para pasearse por la habitación, estirando las piernas —No sé cómo vamos a conseguir rellenar cinco páginas enteras cuando estas ocho nos ha llevado milenios.

Lysandro no respondió, absorto en uno de los libros de consulta que habían sacado de la biblioteca para poder hacer el trabajo. Mientras tanto, Diane se paseó por la habitación, desde el escritorio de madera oscura hasta la gran cama con la colcha negra y blanca, para luego cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle. Siempre le había gustado esa habitación, le daba la impresión de que allí dentro nada malo podría pasarle.

A los pocos segundos, volvió a tomar asiento frente al ordenador, tomando ahora ella el libro mientras que Lysandro se apoderaba del teclado y comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos sobre el mismo. Llevaban así toda la tarde: uno de ellos tecleaba mientras el otro iba buscando información. Cuando se aburrían, cambiaban. Diane ya comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en el ojo izquierdo, señal de que si no paraba pronto y descansaba, acabaría con un buen dolor de cabeza.

Apoyó el rostro sobre una mano mientras intentaba descifrar las pequeñas hormiguitas que parecían las letras. Tenían que encontrar algo sobre lo que hablar, pero no pasaría nada si cerraba los ojos unos segundos, unos segundos...

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró metida en la cama, justo al lado de su novio que dormía profundamente. Seguramente se quedó dormida sobre el libro y él la llevó a la cama no queriendo despertarla. Aunque el gesto le hacía sentir aún más cariño por el chico, lo cierto era que no podía menos que sentirse culpable. ¿Habría tenido Lysandro que acabar el trabajo él solo o habría decidido esperarla, viendo que no podía más? Sabía que él nunca le recriminaría que cayera agotada, pero eso no la exculpaba de haber fallado en su parte. Los remordimientos la hicieron espabilarse un poco, de modo que intentó ponerse en una postura más cómoda, siendo consciente de que si dormía bien, podría madrugar un poco para darle un último repaso al trabajo de marras.

Consiguió encontrar una postura cómoda y ya comenzaba a adormilarse cuando una serie de ruiditos la hicieron alzar la cabeza, notando su corazón latir desbocadamente. No queriendo saber pero al mismo tiempo siguiendo un irrefrenable impulso, pegó la cabeza a la pared que había tras el cabecero de la cama... arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos de haber querido comprobarlo. Los gemidos que había creído escuchar, pues eran muy quedos, sonaban ahora con más fuerza.

 _Oh, no..._

Rosalya estaba teniendo sexo con su novio.

 _Oh no, por favor, eso no..._

No quería escucharlo pero ya no podía dejar de apreciar aquellos sonidos que tanto la incomodaban.

 _Socorro. ¡Socorro!_

Como alma que lleva el diablo, abandonó la cama y salió de la habitación, sentándose en el sofá del salón de la vivienda con la barbilla sobre sus rodillas encogidas. Otra vez había vuelto a huir cuando ni siquiera todo aquello iba con ella.

 _Tienes un problema, deberías asumirlo._

No podía volver, no hasta que esos dos se hubieran dormido o al menos volvieran a guardar silencio. De lo contrario acabaría dándole un infarto.

 _Recuerda, Diane, que si te acuestas con un chico comenzarán a tratarte como a una cualquiera..._

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó encogida en el sofá. Para ella el reloj volvió a correr cuando una silueta clara hizo acto de presencia, envuelta en una bata blanca y que se la quedó mirando con gesto extrañado.

—Diane, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí? —inquirió una voz femenina.

* * *

 **Os aseguro que, si bien puede parecer exagerado, todo lo que aquí se narra lo he vivido de una forma o de otra (incluso la incongruencia de un padre que deja dormir a su hija con su pareja a pesar de ser tan cerrado de mente ya que piensa "que la ha enseñado bien de tal modo que no hará nada"). De hecho este fic también quiero usarlo como denuncia de la represión que aún hoy en día sigue habiendo en algunas familias con sus hijas (a mi me tocó vivirla y puedo asegurar que me han llegado a pasar cosas que me han hecho plantearme si seguimos viviendo en el siglo pasado aún, motivo por el que también decidí escribir esto. Aviso ya, dramas los necesarios, ya dije que quiero darle toques de humor).**

 **Como vengo a decir siempre, dejad un review si leéis esta historia. Se agradecen mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soy consciente de que hace relativamente poco que actualicé este fic, pero la verdad es que no sé cuando voy a poder volver a subir esta semana y ya que me he puesto a escribir, he decidido traer también hoy este para estar algo más libre a la hora de escribir el siguiente cap de _Hoist._**

 **Así que hale, a disfrutar, que se que os encanta este fic (las estadísticas no mienten)**

* * *

Mirar a su amiga a la cara nunca había sido tan difícil para Diane. A pesar de todo lo que Rosalya y ella habían pasado juntas, no se le iba de la cabeza los ruidos que había escuchado antes de salir huyendo de la habitación donde intentaba dormir.

Alzar la vista le costó casi toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero finalmente pudo mirar a su amiga, envuelta en una bata de color claro, que la observaba con cierta duda en su rostro. Diane era capaz de ver sus facciones a pesar de la penumbra, pues daba la casualidad que la luz de la luna entraba directamente por la ventana que daba al balcón, de tal modo que el rostro de Rosalya brillaba del mismo modo que si fuera una escultura de mármol. ¿Sería eso acaso por el sudor que aún la bañaba? _Mejor ni pensarlo..._

—Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma —sentenció Rosalya con cierta sorna, logrando que un bufido se le escapase a la rubia. Aquella respuesta parecía haber puesto sobre alerta a la joven, pues se acercó un poco a Diane, aunque sin atreverse a aproximarse demasiado. Le daba la impresión de que la chica en esos momentos era como un erizo que se empeñaba en mantener todas sus púas erizadas.

—¿No estabas _durmiendo_? —Diane no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo sarcástica al pronunciar la última palabra. Era más que consciente de que Rosalya no había estado en brazos de Morfeo precisamente, pero se suponía que no había escuchado nada de lo que había sucedido en la habitación de al lado.

—Podría hacerte el mismo comentario, ¿no crees? —Rosalya comenzaba a estar segura de que algo raro le pasaba a su amiga, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, de momento, no diría lo que le estaba turbando de esa manera, por lo que era mejor seguirle un poco la corriente —He ido a por un vaso de agua.

Diane no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla de arriba a abajo en silencio, su barbilla apoyada aún sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado hacía rato a la ausencia de luz, de modo que ciertos detalles del rostro de Rosalya no le pasaron desapercibidos: el leve sonrojo que lucían sus mejillas, la forma algo más agitada de lo habitual en la que se movía su pecho con cada respiración, el estado catastrófico de su larga melena plateada... todo en ella delataba lo que había estado haciendo hasta momentos antes. Diane debía admitir que le costaba imaginarse al callado Leigh haciendo semejantes cosas (aunque en realidad le costaba pensar en cualquier persona en dicha situación).

—Supongo que el ejercicio da sed —la incomodidad de Diane era tal que la hizo hablar sin pensar. A pesar de que apreciaba mucho a su amiga, las ideas que su padre le había inculcado desde que entró en la pubertad no se iban de su cabeza. Él siempre le había repetido que se mantuviera alejada del sexo, que era algo impropio, que la convertiría en una cualquiera. Si tan sólo hubiera sido él quien le hubiese hablado siempre así podría haber acabado pensando que no era más que un pensamiento anticuado, pero luego, conforme iban pasando los años y se iba relacionando con diferentes personas, comenzó a escuchar las habladurías de la gente. Era gracioso que siempre que se corría el rumor de que una chica era bastante "promiscua" en el sexo, casi todas las demás comenzaran a ponerla de zorra para arriba, aunque curiosamente cuando se hablaba de un chico la cosa cambiaba radicalmente. No iba a decir que su círculo más allegado hablase de tal modo, pero el resto de la gente también había acabado influyendo en ella.

Rosalya alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras, tomando ahora sí asiento al lado de la chica, observándola con un gesto no del todo amable.

—Si no te conociera diría que Ámber te ha poseído de repente —sentenció.

Ámber, la melliza de Nathaniel, había sido aquellos últimos años lo que bien se podría definir como "un grano en el culo". Aquella chica parecía haberla tomado con Diane y el grupito en el que esta se movía, de modo que casi siempre estaba soltando comentarios envenenados. La mera mención de esa víbora sirvió para que la aludida fulminara a su amiga con la mirada.

—No me mires así, pues sabes que tengo razón —Rosalya volvió a la carga. Apreciaba a Diane, pero le daba la impresión de que iba siendo el momento de tener una charla más seria con ella, a pesar de lo intempestivo de la hora. La conocía lo suficiente como para suponer el motivo de aquel comportamiento, y la verdad era que Rosalya comenzaba a cansarse de aquella situación tan peculiar —Ese comentario ha sido más propio de ella que de ti, no vayas a negármelo. La cosa es, ¿tienes algún problema por el simple hecho de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi pareja?

Diane se tomó un tiempo para contestar, la incomodidad aún siendo parte de ella. Rosalya tenía un punto de aplomo que a veces la hacía sentirse del mismo modo que una niña inmadura. No podía olvidar como en aquella infame clase de educación sexual, cuando nadie se atrevió a ponerle un dichoso preservativo a un plátano fue ella la que se levantó con total decisión, logrando que casi todo el mundo se sintiera estúpido por su infantilismo.

—Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo finalmente —¿Pero no te preocupa que la gente te tache de poco más que de una fulana si te comportas así?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Rosalya suavizó un poco el tono, sintiendo que poco a poco se estaba acercando a una parte de la personalidad de su amiga a la que esta última nunca le había dejado aproximarse.

—Es lo que siempre ha dicho mi padre —respondió la aludida.

Rosalya guardó silencio, sintiendo interiormente una sensación de triunfo que hacía mucho que no notaba. Había conocido a Diane desde que ambas estaban en el instituto; habían sido compañeras de clase desde el último año de la secundaria hasta que terminaron el bachillerato, y de hecho ahora no solamente tenían en común su amistad, sino que en cierto modo ambas eran casi familia (Rosalya no había podido menos que alegrarse cuando se enteró de que Diane y Lysandro salían juntos). Y desde que empezaron a juntarse, siempre había notado que la chica tenía un comportamiento bastante peculiar en lo que al tema de las relaciones se refería. No era algo de lo que siempre estuvieran hablando, pero cuando en ocasiones muy puntuales había salido el tema, ella siempre se había quedado muy callada, con gesto incómodo, o incluso había llegado a excusarse diciendo que tenía que ir al baño para luego marcharse a toda prisa.

En un principio siempre había creído que era esa especie de inocencia mezclada con nerviosismo producido por la inexperiencia, pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando y sus reacciones no cambiaban comenzó a sospechar que había algo más, hasta que las palabras que Diane acababa de pronunciar sirvieron como prueba de ello. Seguramente le había tocado en suerte los típicos padres que habían convertido el sexo para ella en algo incómodo y que era mejor evitar. Sabía que aún había muchas personas que, a pesar de ir de liberales, intentaban que sus hijos fueran lo más castos posibles, especialmente en el caso de las niñas. No iba a preguntarle tal cosa, pero Rosalya tenía la impresión de que el padre de Diane esperaba que su hija se mantuviera virgen hasta el matrimonio.

No iba a inmiscuirse en algo tan privado como era ese tema en lo referido a su relación con Lysandro, pero la chica tenía clara una cosa: que su cuñado no dejaba de ser un hombre, y que en más de una ocasión habría acabado más que frustrado. Sabía de las canciones que a veces componía y de hecho tenía la teoría de que esas letras eran una especie de válvula de escape para el chico.

Suspiró, observando a Diane fijamente. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía de que modo ofrecerse para quitarle de la cabeza todos esos disparates.

—Dime una cosa, Diane —habló con voz suave, tratando de no enervar más a la rubia —¿Tú realmente piensas eso? No quiero que me digas lo que tu padre te ha dicho que repitas siempre que alguien te saque el tema, quiero escuchar tu verdadera opinión.

Diane se mordió el labio de forma pensativa, mientras que cavilaba en la pregunta de Rosa. La respuesta automática, esa que siempre brotaba a sus labios cuando se encontraba en una situación como aquella, no era válida porque, tal y como Rosalya había supuesto, era una que su padre le había enseñado a repetir casi como si fuera un mantra. Se forzó a mirar más adentro, a buscar su verdadero criterio, pero la verdad es que tampoco es que tuviera mucha opinión de ese tema. Guiándose por lo indicado por su familia, siempre había intentado mantenerse al margen.

No iba a negar que en alguna ocasión su cuerpo había demandado más atención de lo normal. No había sido en muchas ocasiones, algunas había sido cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación, esperando a caer dormida, momento en el que su mente se desataba y comenzaba a volverse loca. No iba a negar que en algún momento se había sorprendido a si misma fantaseando con cómo sería entregarse a su novio; esos pensamientos solían asaltarla en los días en los que de un modo o de otro habían tenido un acercamiento algo más intenso. Recordaba especialmente un día en el que él fue a su casa por petición de Diane, debido a que estaba algo preocupada debido a que una amiga del instituto, Iris, estaba siendo chantajeada. Habían hablado un rato hasta que se tumbaron en su cama, ella acurrucada contra su pecho, las manos de él acariciándola. Aquella noche su mente comenzó a preguntarse sobre qué habría pasado si ella le hubiera dejado seguir tocándola, si no le hubiera pedido que parase cuando sus caricias se volvieron más apremiantes.

—Creo que no tengo opinión sobre ese tema —murmuró finalmente —Lo único que sé es lo que me han repetido hasta la saciedad en mi familia: que es algo que me hace quedar mal ante los demás... no sé. Nunca se ha tratado ese tema como algo habitual en mi casa —añadió. No dijo que hasta hacía relativamente poco no le dejaban ver películas no recomendadas para menores por si acaso hubiera alguna escena sexual, ni que, cuando aparecía en alguna película o serie que toda la familia estuviera viendo una escena de sexo, su padre cambiaba automáticamente de canal o le tapaba los ojos.

—Vale, pues olvida a tu familia —repuso Rosalya con voz firme —Tener sexo con alguien es algo natural, lo llevamos en el ADN. Si fuera tan malo, ¿crees que la gente lo haría?

Diane negó con la cabeza, recordando que el único acercamiento que había tenido al mismo había sido desde el punto de vista biológico. Cuando, teniendo trece años, se puso tan pesada con el tema de la procedencia de los niños, su padre le explicó de forma muy científica el método reproductivo. No mencionó nada sobre el placer, tampoco sobre métodos anticonceptivos, simplemente le explicó todo de la forma más esquemática posible para luego rematar con una de sus eternas advertencias.

—Sé que todo esto te incomoda, pero te aseguro que quiero ayudarte —Rosalya tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, logrando que su cuerpo dejara de estar en aquella especie de posición de "bolita" que había mantenido desde que se la encontró —¿Podrías decirme todo lo que te han dicho sobre este tema?

Tras unos segundos de titubeo, Diane finalmente comenzó a hablar, narrándole todo desde el principio. No estaba del todo convencida, pero antes, cuando Rosalya le comentó que tener relaciones era algo natural, una especie de chispa saltó en el cerebro de Diane, una chispa que se debía a la sensación de ser un bicho raro que sentía cada vez que actuaba de un modo tan inmaduro. Se avergonzaba de si misma de ser una mojigata, sobre todo cuando tenía una pareja con la que, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, deseaba (muy, muy en el fondo) tener un acercamiento.

Mientras ella hablaba, el rostro de Rosalya se fue ensombreciendo. No entendía el motivo por el que alguien podía querer ocultarle la existencia del placer a otra persona, por mucho que fuera su hija. ¿Acaso ella no tenía el mismo derecho a disfrutar? Seguramente seguiría viéndola como a una niña pequeña a la que era mejor proteger, a pesar de que Diane ya había dejado la infancia atrás hacía mucho.

—Me siento dividida —sentenció Diane cuando hubo terminado de hablar —Por un lado no dejo de recordar todo lo que mis padres me han ido diciendo en estos años, pero por otro escucho lo que dicen los demás y parece que realmente es de las mejores cosas que la vida ofrece. Admito que más de una vez he sentido curiosidad por saber cómo es, pero a la hora de dar el paso recuerdo que no se nada, absolutamente nada, y la vergüenza es la que gana la partida. No conozco el placer, ni siquiera el que supuestamente una misma puede darse, porque siempre que se me pasa la idea por la cabeza mi mente la rechaza, diciéndome que soy una guarra por pensar en esas cosas.

Rosalya tomó aliento, observando a su amiga. Aquella situación le recordaba a aquella vez en la que ella le comentó que le gustaba un chico pero no se atrevía a confesarse. Rosalya había hablado con ella, la había ido ayudando de tal forma que Diane se fuera armando de valor para ir dando paso tras paso, hasta el punto de programar una cita doble con el objetivo de forzar un poco las cosas. Quizás tuviera que ayudar a su amiga a dar el paso final en aquella relación con la que ya la había ayudado.

—Quizás lo que necesitas es a una persona que realmente te haga ver que las cosas no son como te han hecho creer —susurró, mirando a su amiga a los ojos —No soy la mayor experta en estas lides, pero soy tu amiga y quizás confíes en mi lo suficiente como para dejar que te ayude. ¿Quieres?

Diane se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, pero tampoco olvidaba el modo en el que Emilie la había mirado aquella tarde, cuando salió corriendo. Quizás debería probar ella misma eso que tantas dudas le suscitaba para luego tener una opinión más firme.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente.

Rosalya esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Que ella hubiera aceptado era el primer paso, pero aún quedaban cosas por hacer, además de que debían aprovechar cualquier momento, debido a lo verde que se encontraba Diane en esos temas.

—De acuerdo, pues voy a mandarte tu primera tarea ahora mismo. Quiero que te masturbes —las palabras de Rosalya fueron seguidas por una exclamación de estupor de Diane, de modo que decidió matizar —No voy a pedirte que corras cuando no sabes andar. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca has experimentado con tu cuerpo, lo primero que debes hacer es conocerte a ti misma. ¿O acaso ya te vas a rendir?

Diane tomó aliento, notando que sus mejillas volvían a arrebolarse. Pero a pesar de que una parte de ella gritaba que todo aquello era un error, decidió obedecer por primera vez a esa vocecita interior que la animaba a ser curiosa.

* * *

 **Ya dije que en este fic iba a haber algunas situaciones peculiares y otras algo más subidas de tono y creo que en el siguiente cap tocará una de estas últimas (ahora es cuando me matáis porque os da el ansia viva por saber que pasa).**

 **Espero que entendáis el trasfondo de Diane para ser así, de hecho estoy intentando hacerlo lo más parecido a los casos que he tenido que vivir para que quede lo más fiel posible a la realidad. Recuerdo que este fic denuncia en cierto modo la actitud machista de la sociedad donde si una mujer tiene una vida sexual activa es una puta mientras que si es un hombre es un triunfador.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis: ¡dejad review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Veo mucho apoyo hacia esta historia por las estadística, lo sé, lo sabemos (?). Y como quiero darle un empujoncito, he decidido traer otro cap. Antes de que me vengáis preguntado, _Hoist_ se va a subir a lo largo de lo que queda de semana, ya me conocéis y sabéis que siempre traigo religiosamente las actualizaciones que tocan, a no ser que enferme o me pase algo, en cuyo caso actualizo en cuanto me recupero.**

 **He de decir que seguramente cambie el rate del fic a M, aunque no me agrade demasiado la idea. Pero teniendo en cuenta el tono que va adoptando todo...**

* * *

Las palabras de Rosalya dejaron a Diane un rato más sentada en aquel sofá, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder. Era casi tan surrealista que la chica no pudo menos que pellizcarse un brazo para comprobar si todo aquello no era más que un sueño pues, ¿acaso no era raro que acabara de hablar con su amiga de su peculiar concepción del sexo para que luego ella le soltara que se masturbara como si tal cosa? El dolor que sintió en su piel bajo la presión de sus dedos despejó sus dudas, pero no le quitó la sensación de estar perdida que sentía desde que su amiga se fue.

La verdad es que, si bien antes se había mostrado decidida con ella y dispuesta a hacer lo que Rosalya le mandase, ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse en cierto modo. No estaba obligada por nadie a hacer lo que ella le había pedido, pero aunque una parte de su interior quería probarlo, su cabeza volvía a jugarle una mala pasada. No cesaba de recordarle las palabras de su padre, aderezadas, además, con algunos comentarios sobre su físico, casi todos cortesía de Castiel: tabla de planchar, nadadora (nada por delante y nada por detrás...) Lo gracioso es que, como bien se encargaba Diane de recordarle siempre que la picaba, el pelirrojo tampoco debería hablar mucho (Diane comenzó a llamarle un día "nalgas planas" y desde entonces se le quedó el mote). Pero aunque en su día a día le importaba más bien poco ese detalle, a la hora de pasar a asuntos más íntimos también la hacían sentirse más insegura.

También era cierto que la que tenía más o menos como referente en esas lides era Rosalya, la cual parecía haber ganado la lotería en lo que a la genética se refiere, pues aparentemente no tenía ni una tara. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pues a fin de cuentas eran amigas, pero lo cierto era que Diane le tenía un poco de envidia, sobre todo después de la forma tan peculiar que tuvo de enterarse de que Lysandro había estado enamorada de ella en el pasado. A veces le daba la sensación de que su vida había sido escrita por un amante del drama o similar, porque de otro modo no se podían explicar esas situaciones.

La cosa era, ¿se atrevería a hacerlo? No pensaba dejar que sus inseguridades físicas la ganasen...

 _¿Y el hecho de saber que si sigues adelante te vas a convertir en una zorra?_

Agitó la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de la misma. Tal vez Rosalya volvía a estar en lo cierto considerando que su familia le había llenado la cabeza con ideas erróneas. A los pocos segundos de considerarlo, el leve arrojo que sintió antes, cuando aceptó que Rosa la ayudase, volvió a hacerse patente. Total, ni siquiera era sexo como tal, era _tocarse._ Y nadie tendría por que saberlo (salvo su amiga, porque era más que consciente de que no iba a dejar de acribillarla si pensaba dejarse guiar por ella).

Diane podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era de las que dejaba aquello que la incomodaba o temía para el final, sino que se esforzaba en abordarlo en primer lugar para quitárselo de encima cuanto antes. Y estaba claro que la peculiar petición de su amiga entraba perfectamente en esa categoría.

—Más se perdió en la guerra —se dijo a si misma para convencerse.

Mas a pesar de su determinación, cuando finalmente consiguió levantarse del sofá, caminó con más lentitud de lo que esperaba. Estaba decidida a que de esa noche no pasaba más que nada porque si esperaba a estar de nuevo en su casa, seguramente no sería capaz.

Entró en el dormitorio con el mayor cuidado posible, tratando de no hacer ruido. Le parecía el lugar más seguro de la casa, más que nada porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer semejante cosa en el baño. Además, ¿y si alguien decidía ir al mismo y se la encontraba encerrada en la estancia? Sólo de pensarlo le ardía la cara. Obviamente el salón y demás espacios comunes quedaban descartados, por lo que la opción que quedaba libre era el dormitorio (además de ser también la más lógica). Lástima de que no estuviera sola en el mismo.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas, observó a Lysandro, el cual seguía completamente dormido como si no se hubiera enterado de nada. Alguna que otra vez había hecho bromas sobre el hecho de que, cuando se dormía, costaba bastante despertarlo. Ahora ese detalle era una ventaja si sabía ser cuidadosa.

Con movimientos lentos, se deslizó debajo de las sábanas, intentando no rozar a su novio para evitar posibles sobresaltos. Una vez acomodada, esperó un tiempo razonable por si por un casual lo había despertado, pero el chico se limitó a rebullirse un poco y a seguir durmiendo como si nada. Diane estaba segura de que si había un terremoto por la noche, él ni se enteraría.

 _¿Y ahora, qué?_

La pregunta pasó por su mente en cuanto hubo posado la cabeza sobre la almohada. ¿Cómo se hacía eso? ¿Había un modo estándar o cómo? Sabía un poco por encima en qué consistía el hecho de tocarse, pero tampoco le hacía especial ilusión ser tan descarada. No, definitivamente la idea de usar los dedos directamente quedaba descartada, más que nada porque si él despertaba, iba a ser complicado de explicar.

 _Te van a pillar, no hagas nada, no seas una cualquiera._

Se tumbó boca abajo, tapándose hasta arriba con la colcha. Vale, así bien podría parecer que dormía. Con el rostro hundido en la almohada le costaba un poco respirar y el tener la cabeza tapada con las sábanas tampoco ayudaba precisamente, mas de otra manera no sería capaz.

Tragó saliva, notando que su cuerpo se bloqueaba. No iba a poder, su cerebro se negaría a aceptar la orden y no acabaría siendo capaz. Además, ¿no se suponía que para hacer _eso_ una debía estar algo excitada al menos? Con todo lo que estaba pasando esa sensación era la que menos notaba Diane en esos momentos.

Recordó las pocas veces que su cuerpo había sentido esa especie de impulso. ¿Por qué no usar el recuerdo de las mismas para ver si por un casual producían el mismo efecto como recuerdo que como cuando sucedieron?

Cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente volviera a aquella tarde en su casa, cuando se tumbaron en su cama y se acercaron de un modo más intenso de lo normal.

 _La piel de su mejilla hormigueaba bajo el tacto de su mano mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sintiéndose tonta de remate por no haber confiado antes en él en lo referido al asunto de ayudar a su amiga Iris con aquellos extraños mensajes._

 _—Quiero estar contigo del mismo modo en el que tú estuviste ahí para ayudarme cuando fue necesario —murmuró él para luego aproximarse a ella y besarla en los labios._

 _Se habían besado antes, pero nunca de ese modo. Le daba la impresión de que, después del accidente y el peculiar percance que tuvieron jugando al juego de la botella en la casa de Iris, cuando Armin intentó besarla, las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre ellos. Lysandro parecía más determinado que antes, quizás queriendo dejar atrás la timidez de los primeros días. Ya no era el chico tímido que apenas si cruzaba palabra con ella, parecía haber madurado en aquel lapso de tiempo que duraba desde que habían comenzado a salir hasta ese momento._

 _Nunca se había sentido incómoda con él, por eso a Diane no le costó nada devolverle el beso, dejando que él le rodeara la cintura con los brazos..._

Una sensación cálida comenzó a brotar desde el centro de su cuerpo. Intentando centrarse en sus recuerdos, Diane deslizó una mano entre el pantalón que estaba usando para dormir, pero no apartó la ropa interior, no se sentía cómoda con la idea. Simplemente dejó que sus dedos fueran descubriendo los puntos específicos por encima de la tela, ejerciendo una leve presión. Esperaba que de ese modo también funcionase.

 _No dejó sus manos mucho tiempo quietas, sino que, sin romper el beso, comenzó a recorrer su espalda con más lentitud de lo habitual, dando la impresión de que quería conocer cada centímetro de esa parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de la camiseta que llevaba, Diane notaba su tacto cálido con cada caricia, una calidez que también estaba comenzando a subir a su rostro. Decidió hacer lo mismo y recorrer ella también su espalda. Si tan sólo se quitara su chaqueta para poder sentirle un poco mejor..._

La respiración de la chica se hizo un poco más fuerte mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Sus movimientos se volvieron algo más rápidos, intentando calmar el ardor que sentía y que poco a poco iba aumentando. Notó que, paulatinamente, su ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse un poco. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a todo aquello y ahora sentía la prueba de que lo estaba consiguiendo.

 _Sus respiraciones se alteraron mientras sus besos se volvían más urgentes. Nunca habían tenido un acercamiento similar a aquel, y parecía que no estaban teniendo suficiente, pues le daba la impresión de que ambos cuerpos comenzaban a pedir más. Se aproximó más a él, queriendo sentir su calor, notarle a su lado..._

El nudo que se había ido formando en aquella zona de su cuerpo se tensó ante aquel recuerdo. Guiada por sus instintos, presionó un poco más hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó más que nunca para luego liberar dicha tensión en una serie de oleadas que la recorrieron de pies a cabezas, haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido ahogado contra la almohada.

 _Acabas de llegar._

Había sentido el placer por primera vez en sus casi diecinueve años de vida.

 _Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? Oh, sí..._

Si el sexo era así quizás no fuera tan malo como le habían hecho creer. ¿Qué se sentiría al hacer el amor con alguien?

—Diane, ¿te encuentras bien? —la voz algo adormilada de Lysandro la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Perdida en sus cosas como estaba no se había percatado de que él se había despertado y había retirado las sábanas con las que se había escondido para encontrarse con la chica ahogando gemidos contra la almohada con las mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración completamente alterada.

—Sí —era consciente de que su respuesta no sonaba para nada convincente. ¿Es que tenía que pasarle todo a ella o qué? Al menos no la había pillado en plena faena... o eso quería creer.

* * *

 **¿Ley de Murphy? Pues sí, en efecto, pero aparentemente no la ha pillado en la parte más comprometida... ¿o sí? Ahí os dejo con la duda.**

 **Espero que no se haya hecho incómodo como tal, pues he intentado ser lo menos soez posible. Y como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ya sabéis lo que toca (pista: está relacionado con el botoncito que tenéis ahí al lado).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sigo diciendo que me ha asombrado ver el tirón que este fic está teniendo (aunque muchos no dejéis review, malas personas (?)) y la verdad es que me alegra. Quienes me han leído desde hace ya tiempo saben que este no es mi estilo, por lo que me cuesta mucho más escribirlo, de modo que ver que tantas personas siguen el fic me anima.**

* * *

Lysandro estaba casi seguro de que todo aquello tenía que ser un sueño, más que nada porque todo era demasiado surrealista.

Había metido a Diane en la cama en cuanto se percató de que el cansancio había podido con ella, decidiendo que continuarían el trabajo por la mañana, para a los pocos minutos caer él también dormido. Ella parecía tan cansada que lo que le parecía más probable era que durmiera hasta que el despertador la sacara de su sueño. Pero lo que menos esperaba era acabar despertándose en mitad de la noche para ver lo que vio.

Se había espabilado un poco cuando ella movió las sábanas de tal modo que la ocultaran por completo. Al hacer tal gesto había conseguido que la parte de la colcha que lo cubría cayese un poco, de tal modo que el fresco que sintió lo acabó sacando de su sueño. Al principio creyó que había sido un gesto que ella había llevado a cabo dormida, pues no sería la primera vez que eso sucedía, por lo que se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a recuperar algo con lo que cubrirse para luego seguir durmiendo.

Ver a Diane convertida en una especie de crisálida tampoco estaba lejos de lo normal, sabía la manía que tenía la chica de envolverse en las sábanas de vez en cuando. Lo que ya no era tan normal era que estuviera tan inquieta, que se moviera. A pesar de estar totalmente cubierta, el joven podía ver con total claridad que el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba y se destensaba de forma periódica. ¿Acaso se encontraba mal? Le daba la impresión de que quizás le doliera el estómago y tratara de contenerse, por lo que queriendo comprobar sus sospechas, retiró un poco la colcha. A pesar de que la chica tenía el rostro hundido en la almohada, tenía la cabeza ladeada un poco, de modo que pudo percibir sin ninguna dificultad el perfil de Diane: sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración agitada.

Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no hacer nada, aunque la verdad es que la mera situación ya era lo suficientemente rara como para que se le quitaran las ganas de hacer algo. Era consciente de lo reacia que era la chica para esos temas y verla _así_ era demasiado.

No le quedó otra que preguntarle si se encontraba bien, quizás esperando una confirmación por su parte de que todo aquello no era lo que parecía, mas la respuesta que obtuvo no la obtuvo de lo que Diane le contestó, sino de sus ojos dilatados que lo observaban con una mezcla de placer y vergüenza.

Su mente pareció actuar por cuenta propia, pues casi sin darse cuenta acarició la mejilla de la chica, notando que su propia respiración se agitaba. No podía culparse, a fin de cuentas llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, lo cual siempre era motivo de burla por parte de Castiel...

 _—¿Volvemos a ensayar el viernes? —inquirió el chico pelirrojo mientras que guardaba su guitarra en su funda._

 _Lysandro asintió, mientras que recogía las partituras donde apuntaban las canciones y las introducía con cuidado en la carpeta que usaba específicamente para transportarlas, guardando posteriormente la misma en su mochila. Si todo salía bien el viernes en teoría no tendría problemas para ensayar, pero más le valía a él y a Diane terminar el trabajo de marras que los traía por el camino de la amargura._

 _—¿Vienes a tomar algo?_ _—Castiel volvió a la carga cuando todas sus cosas ya estuvieron empaquetadas —Emilie me dijo antes que encontró un sitio donde te puedes poner hasta arriba de tortitas y no es demasiado caro._

 _—Lo siento, pero Diane y yo habíamos quedado en ir a mi casa para terminar un trabajo —respondió el aludido, echándose la mochila al hombro._

 _Castiel no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica apareciera en su rostro. Sabía que Lysandro no era alguien que soportara las insinuaciones, pero como bien se dice, la confianza da asco y la verdad es que no podía refrenarse cuando la ocasión de hacer un comentario se le ponía en bandeja tal y como en ese momento. Admitía que había picado un poco a su amigo cuando se enteró de que empezó a salir con Diane, pero tras ver que la relación entre ellos parecía estancada en "cierto" punto no podía morderse la lengua. No es que le hubiera ido preguntando a Lysandro por esos temas, de hecho era la misma Diane la que le había dado respuestas a sus preguntas no formuladas con su peculiar comportamiento; su reacción de salir huyendo al empezar con aquella canción no era más que un ejemplo de las miles de escapadas que la chica protagonizaba._

 _—¿Terminar un trabajo? ¿Así es cómo lo llamáis ahora?_ _—sus palabras estaban llenas de sorna, aunque también era cierto que no lo hacía con maldad, al menos no del todo. Simplemente le gustaba picar a la gente, era una parte de su personalidad._

 _—No empieces_ _—respondió Lysandro, disponiéndose a salir de la estancia y, de paso, a ignorar a su amigo. Sabía que ese método era el más efectivo para evitar que Castiel siguiera con sus bromas._

 _—Venga, no vayas a decirme que no lo estás deseando —el pelirrojo no parecía dispuesto a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así —¿Acaso te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tus letras son cada vez más ardientes, por decirlo de algún modo?_

 _Lysandro guardó silencio, no sabiendo si era mejor ignorar el comentario o tratar de rebatirle. No iba a decir que las palabras de su amigo no eran ciertas, porque de hecho había metido el dedo en la llaga: sus letras eran un reflejo de la situación interna que estaba viviendo. Siempre se había considerado a si mismo un caballero, por lo que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza intentar hacer algo con lo que Diane no estuviera de acuerdo... pero no dejaba de ser un hombre, y aquella situación comenzaba a hacérsele demasiado complicada. Estaba cansado de tener que contenerse siempre que se encontraban a solas, de vigilar sus gestos por temor a hacer algo que la incomodase, de esperar pacientemente algo que parecía que nunca fuera a suceder. Se sentía frustrado y la única forma que tenía de desahogarse era escribiendo aquellas canciones._

 _—Yo que tú probaba con un tratamiento de choque_ _—Castiel le dio un codazo amistoso, deslizándole algo dentro de la chaqueta, pero Lysandro había optado por pasar de él, de tal modo que no se percató de lo que su amigo le estaba pasando —Nos vemos el viernes —añadió antes de marcharse._

Sus labios buscaron los de Diane casi sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. La chica pareció sorprendida, pero le devolvió el beso, su respiración aún errática. Su cuerpo volvió a tomar el control y sin apenas ser consciente se encontró sobre ella, intentando apretarla contra si, sentirla junto a él. Siempre intentaba controlarse, pero en esos momentos su necesidad era tan grande, _tan grande..._

Diane, sin embargo, pareció tensarse con aquel acercamiento. No iba a negar que después de lo que acababa de hacer su cuerpo pedía más, pero mentalmente no se sentía preparada, no aún. Por eso, a pesar de lo que su interior le pedía, deslizó sus manos entre ellos, usándolas a modo de barrera.

—No —murmuró, sus ojos fijos en los de él. Pudo ver frustración en los ojos de Lysandro, frustración mezclada con algo más, por lo que se forzó a añadir algo a aquella negación —Todavía no... pero pronto.

* * *

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que te pilló?!

La voz de Rosalya reverberó por el interior de la cafetería, consiguiendo que, en un radio de unas cuantas mesas, todas las cabezas se giraran en su dirección. Diane le hizo un gesto, pero la chica no cambió el tono.

—Compadezco a Lysandro, en serio. ¡Lo tienes que tener subiéndose por las paredes! Si ese chico pudo controlarse anoche es que literalmente no es humano.

Diane guardó silencio, fingiendo remover su batido mientras que, por el rabillo del ojo, observaba el rostro de Priya, que ese día había decidido acompañarlas a tomar algo. Viendo que Diane también parecía tener confianza con ella, Rosalya no tardó en ponerla al día de la situación, quizás confiando en que la chica aportara cierta madurez al asunto.

—No hace falta que grites tanto, creo que esto sólo nos interesa a las tres —Priya habló con su habitual tono calmado, guiñándole un ojo a Diane. Cuando se juntaban, siempre lograban crear un equilibrio entre las peculiares locuras de Rosalya y la tranquilidad innata de Priya. Diane las quería a ambas por igual.

—Entiende que me enerve, la situación es más crítica de lo que imaginé —la joven de pelo blanco se frotó las sienes con los dedos en un gesto de exasperación —En fin, seamos positivas: seguiste mi consejo, aunque al final todo acabó de un modo demasiado extraño. Bueno, al menos has empezado.

Diane suspiró, bebiendo un poco de su batido. Era consciente de que anoche le había hecho una especie de promesa a Lysandro, pero ahora no se sentía del todo segura al respecto. Siempre había pensado que él era diferente en ese sentido, que no lo necesitaba como tal, que simplemente era algo que plasmaba en sus canciones, pero anoche tuvo claro que las cosas no eran del todo como ella pensaba. Y para que negarlo, después de haber experimentado por primera vez el placer que su cuerpo podía brindarle, una parte de su ser clamaba por conocer algo más, por saber cómo sería conseguir esa misma sensación pero con otra persona.

 _¿Acaso hemos despertado a nuestras respectivas bestias?_

—Pues ya que se te ve tan dispuesta a seguir mis consejos, va siendo hora de la siguiente parte —Rosalya sacó a Diane de sus pensamientos —Toca inspección de armario.

—¿Inspección de...? —Diane no fue capaz de acabar la frase, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. Conocía bien a su amiga y sabía qué era lo que pensaba inspeccionar concretamente de su guardarropa —Ay madre...

* * *

 **Y listo. Me da pena Lysandro, tiene que estar pasándolas canutas, pero es lo que hay (?). También me da pena Diane, sobre todo por la que le espera con Rosalya rebuscando en su armario y sacando todas sus cosas, aunque admito que voy a divertirme mucho escribiendo eso.**

 **Como ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Otro cap? Síp, otro cap, pero es que entendedme, es fiesta en España, estoy aburrida y encima el tiempo no acompaña, y como me moría de ganas de escribir la que monta Rosalya en casa de su amiga, pues... aquí me tenéis.**

* * *

Lysandro no pudo pegar ojo durante el resto de la noche. Se sentía confuso después de todo lo que había pasado en aquellos extraños minutos, una confusión que no le permitía conciliar el sueño, pues siempre que cerraba los ojos comenzaba a hacerse preguntas a si mismo en lo relacionado con el tema. Se sentía confuso, frustrado y sin saber cómo debía comportarse a continuación. ¿Acaso lo que había pasado era una especie de avance? Y si lo era, ¿en qué sentido? Diane no parecía haber cambiado mucho en su forma de afrontar las relaciones, pues de nuevo le había detenido, aunque esta vez con una novedad consistente en aquellas palabras.

Su confusión fue tal que aquella mañana apenas si pudo concentrarse en las materias, ni siquiera llegó a tomar sus habituales apuntes, sino que comenzó a garabatear en su libreta sin prestar atención a las palabras del profesor. Era tal su cansancio que decidió saltarse la última hora de clases, volviendo a casa después de pedirle a Diane que le pasara las notas que tomase.

Pero estar en casa tampoco le sirvió de mucho, pues se limitó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho durante las clases: tomar notas en su libreta de las ideas que se le iban cruzando por la cabeza mientras que reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido. Así lo encontró Leigh cuando, a la hora del almuerzo, llegó a casa. Ver a su hermano así no era del todo común, a pesar de que era consciente de que muchas veces solía perderse en sus pensamientos. Pero Leigh no era tonto, de hecho a veces resultaba bastante intuitivo y pudo notar que su hermano parecía estar pasando por una situación un tanto confusa.

Así pues, ignorando los rugidos de su estómago que parecía un dinosaurio reclamando alimento, se sentó en el sofá al lado del chico, observándole con una ceja alzada.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió simplemente.

Lysandro observó a su hermano, cerrando al mismo tiempo su libreta. Sabía que podía confiar en él, a fin de cuentas habían pasado toda su infancia juntos e incluso, cuando Leigh decidió irse a vivir a la ciudad, consintió en que Lysandro se fuera con él, cosa que quizás no todo el mundo hubiera consentido. Conocía casos de hermanos que, a pesar de haber compartido juegos durante la niñez, con la llegada de la adolescencia comenzaban a distanciarse hasta el punto de que, años después, se trataban casi como desconocidos. Era algo que le parecía inconcebible teniendo en cuenta la relación tan estrecha que tenía él con su hermano.

¿Debía contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo? Por un lado le daba cierta vergüenza contarle a Leigh algo tan privado como era aquel asunto, pero por otro consideraba que, de tener que hablar con alguien, Leigh era el candidato ideal, sobre todo porque era más maduro que algunas personas que le rodeaban (especialmente cierto pelirrojo que nunca dejaba pasar la ocasión de soltar un comentario sarcástico cuando Lysandro intentaba sacar el tema para consultarlo con su amigo).

Finalmente, se decidió en confiar en su hermano y le contó todo, desde lo que sucedió la noche anterior (aunque cuidando mucho de no dar detalles pues a pesar de que ambos eran familia, Lysandro consideraba que había ciertos aspectos que era mejor guardarse para si) para luego repasar todo el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Diane, intentando trasmitirle así las sensaciones que le atormentaban. Le explicó su frustración, su deseo de intentar acercarse más a ella, pero también el temor con el que vivía debido a su actitud en esas lides.

—Temo que llegue el momento en el que no pueda controlarme más y acabe haciendo algo que la moleste —dijo a modo de final, mientras su hermano seguía observándole con sus profundos ojos oscuros. No le había interrumpido ni una sola vez desde que empezaron a hablar; en ese aspecto Leigh era incluso más callado que él.

El joven suspiró, mientras que fruncía el ceño. Entrometerse en algo tan íntimo como era aquello no le hacía especial gracia, pero por otro lado quería ayudar a su hermano pequeño. Admiraba que hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse estoico dadas las circunstancias, de hecho dudaba de que él mismo hubiera podido contenerse como Lysandro había hecho. Tenía que tener una voluntad de hierro, o querer mucho a esa chica, o tal vez una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—Creo que te has equivocado de interlocutor —dijo finalmente, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte del chico —Creo que te ha venido bien hablar con alguien para desahogarte, pero considero que esto es algo que deberías hablar directamente con Diane, no conmigo. Considero que ambos tenéis ya la confianza suficiente como para abordar un tema tan delicado.

Lysandro guardó silencio, paladeando las palabras de su hermano. Más de una vez se había planteado hablar con ella, pero viendo sus reacciones a las letras de sus canciones temía que, si sacaba el tema, ella se asustara incluso más. Pero lo que había visto anoche le hacía mantener una chispa de esperanza, sobre todo por las palabras que ella pronunció.

 _Todavía no... pero pronto._

Asintió hacia su hermano, para luego tomar su móvil y escribirle un mensaje a la chica. Quizás iba siendo hora de hablar con ella directamente en lugar de irse mordiendo la lengua.

* * *

Priya y Diane se encontraban sentadas sobre la cama de esta última, mientras que Rosalya miraba con el ceño fruncido el armario de la joven, aún sin abrir. Habían acudido directamente a su casa después de terminarse los batidos que pidieron, pues Rosa no parecía dispuesta a perder ni un sólo segundo.

—Ya te he dicho que no guardo ningún bicho que muerda ahí dentro, así que ábrelo de una vez —masculló la rubia. No le hacía mucha gracia que alguien fuera a rebuscar en sus cajones, pero era consciente de que, cuando a Rosalya se le metía algo en la cabeza, era inútil disuadirla —La última vez te costó mucho menos, y eso que había chicos delante.

—Intento mentalizarme del desastre que me voy a encontrar —respondió la aludida.

—¿Cómo que había chicos? —Priya, que no perdía detalle, observó a las otras dos con cierta sorpresa.

—Invitamos a algunos compañeros para que nos ayudaran a mandar a tomar viento a una hija de perra —repuso Rosalya con énfasis.

—Y aún sigo intentando entender la relación entre tramar un plan para hundirla y airear mi ropa interior —señaló Diane —Armin aún suelta bromas sobre eso.

Rosalya decidió ignorarla, para finalmente atreverse a correr la puerta del armario. A primera vista no encontró nada de su interés; conocía bien la ropa que usaba Diane y consideraba que tampoco estaba tan mal. Quizás le vinieran bien algunos vestidos algo más elegantes, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba ahora. Lo que quería analizar era algo más _íntimo_ pero que, en cierto modo, podía hacer mucho.

Sabía bien en qué cajón guardaba su amiga la ropa interior, lo recordaba de la última vez que se puso a curiosear. Así pues, ni corta ni perezosa, abrió el primer cajón de la cajonera que había en el interior del mueble, tomando la primera prenda que encontró. Resultó ser unas braguitas de color rojo oscuro... con un estampado de pandas.

Volvió a probar suerte, pero esta vez lo que sacó fue un sujetador que parecía haber vivido tiempos mejores: sus tirantas estaban dadas de si, además de que el color era poco favorecedor, un tono algo desvaído de color carne.

—Dime que todo lo que tienes no es así —murmuró, eligiendo otra prenda más. Esta vez lo que sacó parecía un pijama de verano compuesto por un pantalón y una camiseta. No entendía del todo que pintaba ropa de dormir con la ropa interior, pero eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando se fijó en que la temática de animalitos cuquis volvía a repetirse con aquella prenda: en esta ocasión el estampado de la misma era de pingüinos.

—¿Va todo bien? —la voz de Priya la hizo girarse, portando en su mano otras bragas que sujetaba como si fueran una especie de mojama.

—Diane, ¿es que no tienes algo de ropa interior que no sea de animalitos o de tipo abuela? —inquirió, blandiendo la prenda. Eran unas bragas grises con un estampado de unicornios especialmente gordos.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —la chica se levantó de un salto, arrebatándole la prenda —Las compré en una tienda de ropa interior bastante conocida, y si había tantas unidades de este tipo de prendas es porque a la gente le gustan.

—A la gente con ningún sentido de la moda, querrás decir —Rosalya parecía indignada de más por todo aquello —¿No compramos una vez para ti un conjunto de lencería cuando quisiste encontrar un vestido para agradarle a Lysandro?

Diane asintió, apartando a Rosalya del armario y metiendo ella la mano hasta el fondo del cajón. Recordaba bien aquel conjunto, pero la verdad es que sólo se lo había puesto una vez y luego lo desterró al final del cajón. No se sentía del todo cómoda portando lencería bajo la ropa, le daba la impresión de que parecería un fantoche, aunque en teoría no se debía ver.

Rosalya le arrebató las prendas, observándolas con gesto de dolor en el rostro.

—¡Incluso tiene algunas pelusas! ¿Por qué maltratas así lo único bonito que tienes? Debería ser lo que más te pusieras, en vez de esas bragas de zoológico.

—¡Es ropa interior de color caca! —exclamó Diane, exasperada, logrando que Priya soltara una sonora carcajada —Puedes decir que es chocolate o color caoba si quieres, pero para mi tiene esa tonalidad. ¡Y encima me costó un riñón!

—¿Y por qué no la amortizas? —la chica parecía a punto de tirarse de los pelos —Anda que pensar que esto tiene ese color... ¡lo tuyo no es normal!

Diane bufó mientras que Rosalya volvía a la carga, registrando de nuevo el cajón. Fue sacando la ropa que encontró, colocándola en dos montones, uno con las prendas que ella consideraba apropiadas, y otro con las que tachaba de infantiles. Al final ese último montón era el más nutrido, mientras que el primero apenas si estaba compuesto por el dichoso conjunto marrón y por un sujetador de blonda azul que encontró bien guardado al final del cajón (el cual ella misma le había regalado hacía cosa de medio año y que no se había puesto nunca, pues aún tenía incluso la etiqueta).

—Está bien, vamos a dejar las cosas claras —dijo una vez que hubo terminado —Necesitas más encaje en tu vida. Puede parecer una tontería, pero te aseguro que te vendrá bien. No es sólo por ir más o menos sexy debajo de la ropa, es una cuestión mental: si llevas lencería, te ves bonita, te sientes bonita, y eso se nota en la forma de moverse y en la actitud.

Diane bufó, cruzándose de brazos. No entendía la obsesión de su amiga por la lencería, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo cara que era para la poca tela que se usaba en la misma. Ella prefería otro tipo de ropa interior, una más cómoda y que no le costara un ojo de la cara.

—Creo que te estás pasando un poco con todo esto —Priya no se había movido de la cama, aunque observaba con ojo crítico una de las prendas del montón de "infantil" —Puede que no sea tu estilo pero tampoco me parece algo tan tremendo. He visto muchas tiendas donde venden este tipo de ropa interior, del mismo modo que he visto a mucha gente comprarla.

—Pero no se trata de una cuestión de gusto o no (que también) sino de actitud. Tenemos que hacer que Diane se sienta sexy por una vez en su vida, y no lo va a conseguir si lleva ese tipo de ropa, al menos no ahora.

—Creo que la sensualidad va más allá de llevar encaje o no —repuso Priya —Es una actitud, una forma de comportarse. Una persona puede ir vestida con un liguero y ser la cosa con menos sensualidad del mundo, mientras que una chica con unas bragas de animalitos puede ser una verdadera _femme fatale._

Diane fue a decir algo, pero en ese momento su móvil sonó, haciendo que se fijara en la pantalla. Lysandro le había mandado un mensaje proponiéndole verse aquella misma tarde.

—Me temo que la sesión de compras va a tener que aplazarse —dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del móvil —Lysandro me ha dicho de vernos, y la verdad es que me dejó algo preocupada esta mañana.

Rosalya la observó, cruzándose de brazos.

—De eso nada, no es la primera vez que intentas aplazar una sesión de compras y al final nunca vamos. Dile de veros en el centro comercial y así habrá tiempo para las dos cosas.

Diane fue a protestar, pero la chica la fulminó con la mirada. Resignada, tecleó la respuesta, siendo consciente de que Rosalya había empezado una especie de cruzada para hacerla cambiar radicalmente, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que quería escribir un momento entre los dos hermanos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me cuadra más que Lysandro confíe en Leigh antes que en Castiel.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, dejad un review (que sé que me leéis muchos, las estadísticas no mienten)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí traigo otro cap donde narro una experiencia real (vivida en carne propia para más inri) con cierta... "prenda" del demonio.**

* * *

Diane nunca había entendido del todo la obsesión que parecía tener Rosalya con todo lo que tuviera encaje. Desde que se conocían siempre había criticado la falta de prendas con ese material en el armario de la rubia, de tal modo que Diane ya había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios de su amiga y a darle largas cuando salía con la ocurrencia de ir a comprar algunas prendas para ella. En cierto modo le chocaba que Rosalya, la cual siempre se había mostrado muy madura en casi todos los aspectos, tuviera unas reacciones que se podrían tachar de casi infantiles cuando se encontraba con que Diane hacía oídos sordos a sus comentarios. Quizás por eso no dejaba de agradecer la presencia de Priya en aquella peculiar reunión, pues le daba la impresión de que era el aporte de serenidad que necesitaban.

De hecho no dejaba de darle vueltas al comentario que había hecho sobre la ropa interior mientras que Rosalya la dividía en los dos "famosos" montones, ese en el que hablaba de que la actitud era lo que realmente contaba en esas lides y no lo que una llevara puesto. Sin embargo, a pesar de que a Diane le encantaría darle la razón a Priya en ese aspecto, sobre todo para evitarse una infame sesión de compras, lo cierto era que no podía evitar darle la razón a Rosa en ese aspecto. No podía sentirse "femenina" (por llamarlo de algún modo) con la ropa que tenía por el simple hecho de que nunca se había sentido como tal, por lo que quizás un poco de ayuda externa no le vendría mal del todo. Ese era el principal motivo por el que se había dejado arrastrar por Rosalya hasta el centro comercial que llevaban frecuentando desde que estaban en el instituto.

La tienda a la que fue conducida por su amiga era la misma de siempre, donde incluso una vez ella misma le compró a Rosalya un conjunto de ropa interior como regalo, el cual, si mal no recordaba, era la última pieza de lencería que se había puesto. Al menos tuvo mejor gusto al elegir el color, pues el conjunto que escogió tenía un bonito tono borgoña, no ese desafortunado "marrón caca" del que tenía ella.

—¿Por qué no vas eligiendo lo que te gusta y luego te lo pruebas? —si bien Rosalya había acudido hasta allí por su amiga, se notaba que se moría de ganas de mirar algo para ella también —No voy a arriesgarme a elegir algo para ti, que ya he visto el destino que le has dado a las prendas que ya te regalé —añadió exagerando una mueca de dolor. Priya, que parecía querer mantener cierta distancia como si quisiera ser una espectadora externa de todo aquello, se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—No seas _dramaqueen_ —repuso Diane, pero interiormente agradeció que su amiga quisiera dejarla un poco a su aire. Si elegía ella las prendas que quería quizás se sintiera más cómoda a la hora de llevarlas, más que nada porque lo que seleccionase sería más acorde a sus gustos... o al menos eso confiaba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció Priya, pero la joven negó con la cabeza. Al menos a solas no tendría que ir dando explicaciones sobre si rechazaba este o aquel conjunto.

Diane decidió alejarse de sus amigas, queriendo tener algo de intimidad. Se sentía confusa debido tanto al hecho de comprar algo con lo que no estaba demasiado familiarizada como por el peculiar mensaje que le había escrito Lysandro. Algo le decía que seguramente de lo que hablarían sería de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, y la verdad, aún no se sentía preparada para abordar lo sucedido con él. Sabía que antes o después tendrían que hablar de ese tema, no solamente de lo que sucedió hacía unas horas, sino de todo en general, y aunque sabía que él sería comprensivo y la escucharía, no dejaba de sentirse algo incómoda. No era lo mismo hablar con Rosalya o Priya sobre sus lagunas en el tema del sexo y su latente deseo de mejorar, que hablarlo con su novio.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas a esa charla que tendrían luego, pues ya se preocuparía entonces cuando tuviera que sincerarse con él. Lo mejor por el momento era centrarse en encontrar algo que le gustara, más que nada porque dudaba que Rosalya la dejara salir de aquella tienda sin pasar por caja.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, observando los maniquíes que había por su zona. Lo mejor en ese tipo de situaciones era mirar primero los conjuntos que estaban expuestos por si por un casual encontraba algo que le gustara y ya, de no conseguirlo, ir mirando con más atención el género que había disponible. Sus ojos se posaron en el más cercano de todos, uno que ostentaba un conjunto de encaje casi transparente en color negro, el cual quedaba descartado por el simple detalle de que estaba diseñado para una chica con más pecho que ella, además de que las transparencias no eran santo de su devoción. Lo que necesitaba era algo más discreto, que fuera bonito y que no le hiciera parecer que se hubiera puesto algo de su madre debido a que le quedase grande.

Comenzó a caminar, deslizando sus dedos por las prendas que colgaban de las perchas, sintiendo su tacto suave y a veces algo "poroso" debido al material del que estaban hechas. El problema de ese tipo de tiendas era que el género se solía vender por conjunto, es decir, había que comprar tanto el sujetador como la braguita, lo cual llevaba a un problema bastante obvio: una parte del conjunto no le sentaba bien. Si el sujetador le venía, la parte inferior le quedaba pequeña; y a la inversa. Se imaginó llevándose uno de esos conjuntos que le quedaban grande por la parte de arriba y se dedicaba, ya en casa, a meterse calcetines para que le quedara bien. La imagen le pareció tan ridícula que tuvo que controlarse para no soltar una risita.

No se dio por vencida, volviendo a buscar, mientras que se imaginaba a si misma poniendo posturitas estúpidas con los conjuntos que no le sentaban bien. Al menos se estaba riendo más de lo esperado, que ya era algo. Tan distraída iba que, cuando volvió con sus amigas, lo hizo con las manos vacías.

—Me temo que no hay nada que me venga bien en conjunto —dijo a modo de disculpa —O el sujetador me queda grande, o la braguita me corta la circulación.

—Es lo que pasa cuando se empeñan en vender las prendas en conjunto como tal —repuso Priya mientras que Rosalya parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua —Piensan que todas tenemos un cuerpo preestablecido cuando cada mujer es un mundo. Quizás deberíamos ir a otro sitio donde vendan cada cosa por separado y puedas escoger prendas que sí se adapten a ti.

Diane asintió a su amiga, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Priya había verbalizado su opinión de aquella tienda sin que ella hubiera tenido que dar más detalles.

—Está claro que desde que cambiaron de dueño su calidad ha bajado mucho —Rosalya se animó a hablar finalmente —Pero no te creas que eso significa que te vas a escapar. Mira lo que he encontrado para ti —añadió, tendiéndole a Diane unas largas medias negras con un encaje en la parte superior —Tienes buenas piernas y creo que deberías aprovecharlas.

—¿Quieres que use un liguero? —la chica observó a Rosalya mientras ésta le daba las medias y lo que vendrían a ser las ligas para sujetarlas —Fíjate que a eso sí que no le veo mucho sentido: si hace calor me asaré y si hace frío tampoco me abrigarán demasiado.

—Teniendo en cuenta que aún tenemos tiempo templado no creo que eso resulte un inconveniente —repuso la chica, mientras comenzaba a empujar a Diane hacia uno de los probadores —Te quedarían muy bien si las conjuntas con un pantalón corto.

—Si tú lo dices... —señaló con cierta resignación al mismo tiempo que Rosalya casi la empujaba dentro de un probador, cerrando luego la cortina del mismo a su espalda.

Diane observó las medias con ojo crítico. No iba a negar que eran bonitas, pero lo cierto era que nunca se había puesto un liguero y no estaba segura de cómo se sujetaban a las ligas. De hecho, ¿no deberían tener esas medias un ganchito o similar? Así a primera vista no parecía que tuvieran nada de eso, por lo que no se le ocurría el modo en el que tendría que sujetarlas con el liguero.

Decidió ponérselas y luego pensar en la forma de sujetarlas. Con mucho cuidado, pues no era plan de romperlas, deslizó las medias por sus piernas hasta que, finalmente, pudo verse con las mismas. No le quedaban mal, eso debía admitirlo; como bien había dicho Rosalya tenía unas piernas largas, aunque no era muy dada a enseñarlas como tal.

—Vale, ahora vienes tú —murmuró la chica, observando el liguero. Por lo que sabía, se llevaba en las caderas, aunque debía admitir que el contraste de la prenda de encaje con sus bragas de panda era, cuanto menos, peculiar. Una vez puesto, tomó la tira elástica que debía unir a la media, para encontrarse que tampoco tenía ganchitos, sino una especie de botoncito de plástico. ¿Acaso tenía que poner esa parte encima de las medias y ya se quedaría pegado solo?

Estiró el elástico, pero en cuanto hubo hecho contacto con la media y ella lo soltó, volvió a su forma original. Tampoco le sorprendió tanto, pues ella misma admitía que su idea era ridícula, pero por probar no perdía nada.

—Tiene que haber una manera —masculló mientras se inclinaba de tal modo que el final de los enganches del liguero quedaban a la altura de sus ojos. Se percató de que había cierto espacio entre el botoncito y la zona que lo rodeaba. Deslizó una uña en el hueco y, finalmente, vio que el final del liguero era como una especie de presilla. Al parecer lo que había que hacer era meter la presilla de tal modo que el calcetín de media quedara entre el botoncito y el cierre y luego presionar para que hiciera presión y se quedara sujeto. No parecía algo demasiado complicado.

Consiguió ponerse los ligueros frontales de las dos piernas, pero la cosa no parecía quedar ahí. A los lados también había otras dos ligas que sujetar, por lo que se puso manos a la obra. Pero en cuanto hubo conseguido cerrar una de las ligas laterales, notó que la frontal se soltaba.

—No me jodas... —dijo entre dientes, volviendo a poner la que se había soltado... consiguiendo ahora que la lateral saltara —¡Oh, venga! —exclamó frustrada.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Rosalya desde fuera.

—Creo que sí —respondió, consiguiendo por fin que, al menos una de las piernas, ya estuviera completa. Con una mueca de odio contra aquella prenda del demonio, intentó hacer lo propio con la pierna que le quedaba por preparar hasta que, quizás más por suerte que otra cosa, consiguió ponerse las ligas —Si quieres pasar a mirar cómo me quedan...

Rosalya entró con un gesto rápido, dejando a Priya fuera, que parecía entretenida observando algunas batas de encaje. Diane parecía triunfante de haber conseguido ponerse las ligas de marras por fin, y como tal se lo hizo saber.

—Te sienta muy bien —dijo, para que a los pocos segundos todas las ligas saltaran a la vez. Diane parecía a punto de mandar la prenda a tomar viento —No te preocupes, pasa al principio —añadió la chica rápidamente, temiendo que la rubia la mandase a ella y a las ligas a paseo.

Diane suspiró, mientras que observaba las ligas sueltas. Estaba comenzando a creer que la charla que iba a tener con Lysandro en breve sería mucho más sencilla que ponerse aquella cosa.

* * *

 **En el siguiente cap hablarán estos dos de lo sucedido, que sé que lo estáis deseando, pero es que me moría de ganas de escribir esto. Las ligas son una lacra, nada más que saben molestar XD.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, ¡dejad un review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**He de avisar de que puede que hasta dentro de dos semanas los caps se retrasen un poco, tampoco demasiado, pero puede suceder que tarde algo más. El motivo es que por fin me ha llegado el abrigo que pedí para el cosplay y ahora tengo que retocarlo para poder terminarlo de una vez, además de que estoy terminando otras cosas que también me quitan tiempo. Pero lo dicho, como mucho los caps se retrasarán uno o dos días como mucho, pero los fics no se van a quedar sin actualizar ^^**

* * *

Diane tuvo tiempo para armarse de valor mientras esperaba para pagar las medias y el liguero que al final había decidido llevarse, pero tampoco se sentía con la suficiente entereza como para enfrentarse a Lysandro así como así, de modo que, antes de reunirse con él, se detuvo en la pastelería que había dentro del centro comercial, donde consiguió hacerse con unos cuantos bollitos de crema, para luego despedirse de sus amigas y salir andando con una decisión que realmente no sentía hacia el exterior. No muy lejos de allí había un pequeño parquecito donde habían acordado verse, pues ambos preferían alejarse del bullicio que siempre rodeaba a cualquier zona donde hubiera tiendas.

El paseo le sentaría bien, pues le daría un tiempo a solas para poder organizar sus ideas. Era consciente de que seguramente el motivo por el que él le había pedido que se reunieran era debido a que tendrían que abordar el tema que Diane siempre se había esforzado tanto por evitar, lo cual no dejaba de inquietarla pues, a pesar de que le aseguró a Rosalya que iba a intentar encontrar su propia opinión sobre el mismo en lugar de repetir igual que un loro todo aquello que su padre le había metido en la cabeza, aún se sentía insegura. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su novio que era tan inocente por una educación estricta y que ahora se había decidido a intentar abrir un poco sus horizontes?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras que notaba como el viento fresco del otoño cortaba sus mejillas. Para relajarse un poco alzó la vista, fijándose en las ramas medio peladas que se cruzaba sobre su cabeza, dejando caer hojas secas con cada ráfaga de aire. Se concentró en el crujido que emitían aquellas que ya estaban en el suelo cuando ella las pisaba, en el olor a tierra húmeda y hojas muertas, en el frío que comenzaba a sentir en los dedos de las manos. El otoño siempre había sido su estación favorita, pues la encontraba muy relajante, de modo que dejó que esas sensaciones la calmaran conforme caminaba, de tal modo que cuando cruzó la puerta del parque se encontraba mucho más tranquila y dispuesta a abordar lo que venía por delante.

Conocía lo suficiente a Lysandro como para saber que, seguramente, se encontraría por los aledaños del estanque, pues siempre solía elegir esos lugares para escribir, pasatiempo al que se dedicaba incluso cuando esperaba reunirse con alguien. Diane no conocía ese parque tan bien como el que tenía al lado de su casa, pero en el trayecto que había hecho en autobús para llegar al centro comercial había podido buscar la localización del mismo en el móvil y comprobar que, si bien no era demasiado extenso, tenía un pequeño estanque en el centro.

Fiel a su costumbre, el joven se encontraba sentado a la orilla del citado estanque, con su libreta apoyada en el regazo y con su estilográfica en la mano. Diane se aproximó a él sin prisa, saludándole con una caricia en el rostro para luego sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

—¿Quieres? —dijo a modo de saludo mientras sacaba la caja de los pastelitos de su bolsa y se la ofrecía. Mientras él elegía uno de los bollos, la rubia pudo mirar por encima la página de la libreta que había estado escribiendo hasta hacía unos segundos. No veía del todo bien el contenido, pero por la forma que tenían los renglones pudo deducir que, o bien se trataba de un poema, o estaba escribiendo la letra de una canción nueva. Fuera como fuese, Diane sabía que siempre era mejor no preguntar sobre lo que había escrito en aquellas páginas, pues Lysandro siempre era especialmente celoso de todo lo que anotaba en su cuaderno.

—Gracias —respondió al mismo tiempo que cerraba la libreta y la hacía desaparecer en el interior de su chaqueta y momentáneamente se centraba en el bollito. Era consciente de que debía sincerarse con ella cuanto antes, pero no consideraba que fuera buena idea atosigarla cuando acababa de llegar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que parecía algo agobiada.

Lysandro era consciente de que quizás había decidido tener esa charla con Diane demasiado pronto, pues estaba seguro de que lo que sucedió la noche anterior aún seguía fresco en sus memorias.

—A todo esto, ¿te encuentras mejor? —la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La observó unos instantes con algo de desconcierto, por lo que ella no tardó en añadir una nueva frase —Si mal no recuerdo esta mañana parecías no encontrarte bien en la universidad y de hecho hasta te saltaste la última hora.

—Cierto —murmuró, mientras recordaba la cantidad de vueltas que le había estado dando durante las clases a la noche anterior. Había estado tan confuso por aquello que al final puso una excusa y se marchó antes de tiempo —Sólo me dolía un poco la cabeza, nada más —prefirió mentir en ese sentido, no queriendo explicarle hasta que punto el verla _tocándose_ lo había alterado. Consideraba a Diane en esas lides algo así como un animalito asustado, por lo que era mejor proceder con cautela si quería que ella se aproximara.

Ella asintió, tomando un bollito. A pesar de que intentaba parecer tranquila Lysandro ya comenzaba a conocerla bien y supo por la pequeña arruga que se formó en su entrecejo que estaba preocupada. Quizás era mejor ir directamente al grano en lugar de andarse con rodeos innecesarios que tal vez acabaran haciendo la situación más incómoda. A fin de cuentas siempre se había dicho que más valía una colorada que cien amarillas.

Tomó aire, intentando encontrar el modo de empezar, pues siempre solía costarle más comenzar a hablar de algo que luego mantener el tema. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era no planear nada, sino simplemente hacerla partícipe de cómo se sentía.

Las palabras comenzaron a salir con cierta duda al principio, pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza. Del mismo modo que había hecho con Leigh horas antes, consiguió abrirse por completo a ella, siempre con cuidado de no decir nada que pudiera escandalizarla o hacerla sentir mal. Sabía que debía respetar su decisión si ella se negaba a avanzar más en ese sentido, cosa que siempre había hecho y que pensaba seguir haciendo, pero eso no quitaba que la frustración también estuviera presente. Tenía la misma sensación que cualquier persona que, después de comer algo que le ha sentado mal, finalmente consigue vomitarlo, quedándose algo más relajado cuando el alimento culpable del malestar ya se encuentra fuera del organismo. Hablaba con calma, intentando mantener siempre clara la idea de que se jamás llevaría a cabo nada que pudiera incomodarla o que fuera contrario a su voluntad, pero también con sinceridad, poniendo nombre a las sensaciones de rabia y frustración que le atenazaban cada vez que se aproximaba a ella aunque sólo fuera con la intención de besarla de forma algo más pasional para luego siempre encontrarse con que la joven se empeñaba en poner cierta distancia.

—Sólo espero que me comprendas —dijo cuando finalmente sintió que había conseguido verbalizar el crisol de sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo callando —Es duro verte tan cerca y sin embargo no atreverme ni a darte una simple caricia por temor a que te asustes y me veas como a una especie de depredador...

Diane le observaba en silencio, sus labios apretados, dando la impresión de que estaba intentando contener las palabras para así poder dejarle hablar; y lo cierto era que así lo intentaba. Le daba la impresión de que el hecho de que ella estuviera escuchándole parecía tanto ayudarle a desahogarse como animarle a sincerarse.

Pero aunque le escuchara con toda su buena fe, era consciente de que no sabía con seguridad cual debería ser el siguiente paso. Las palabras de Lysandro confirmaban lo que Rosalya opinaba, que el chico estaba llegando a un punto de aguante que era casi inhumano. Diane podía entender esa sensación de frustración pues, aunque ella no había vivido exactamente la misma situación que él, sabía bien lo que era desear algo que parecía inalcanzable. Recordó la promesa que le hizo la noche anterior cuando frenó sus tentativas de acercamiento, además de rememorar el ardor interior que sintió cuando su cuerpo llegó al clímax, una sensación que provocó en una parte oscura de ella el deseo de sentir más, de saber lo que realmente era el que una persona fuera la que la condujera a aquellas sensaciones.

En teoría Rosalya iba a ayudarla a progresar, pero por otro lado, quizás era mejor confiar también en su pareja para esas lides. ¿Quién mejor que el propio Lysandro para ayudarla a vencer sus miedos?

 _Quizás Rosalya debería encargarse de lo que vendría a ser la parte externa, pero lo que supondría el campo más privado deberías dejarlo en sus manos. Seguro que nunca hará nada que te incomode..._

Lysandro la observaba tras aquellas últimas palabras pronunciadas, su rostro algo arrebolado, como si soltar todo aquello le hubiera supuesto un gran esfuerzo. No lo parecía pues mantenía las facciones lo más calmadas posibles, pero internamente se sentía preocupado de que ella fuera a tomarse aquella confesión de mala manera.

—Entiendo que mi comportamiento te resulte poco agradable —murmuró la joven finalmente —Sé que no eres el único que habla de él, pero del mismo modo en que yo he sido capaz de comprenderte creo que entenderás que, si me comporto así, es porque me siento totalmente insegura con un tema que siempre ha sido tratado en mi casa como un tabú.

Ahora fue su turno, contándole Diane lo mismo que le había dicho a Roslaya cuando su amiga le tiró un poco de la lengua. Sin embargo, del mismo modo que ella parecía completamente inmutable cuando Diane se lo contó, el rostro de Lysandro iba mostrando ciertos tintes de rabia ante el hecho de que una persona de mente cerrada se hubiera encargado de coartar tanto un aspecto de la vida de su hija. Podía entender que quizás no fuera agradable la idea de que su pequeña se estuviera haciendo lo suficientemente mayor como para dar ese paso, pero otra cosa muy diferente era convertirla en una reprimida.

—Siento mucho ser tan mojigata, pero no puedo evitarlo pues cada vez que intento aceptar un acercamiento siempre hay una voz en mi cabeza que me llama zorra y guarra por permitirlo —concluyó.

Fue a decir algo más, pero él posó un dedo sobre sus labios, cortando sus palabras de raíz. El gesto era tan suave que Diane sintió que más que un dedo era una pluma lo que se había posado sobre sus labios.

—No tienes culpa de nada —murmuró él —Quien debería disculparse es quien te ha convertido en eso que dices ser.

Ella le miró, sintiendo que después de aquella peculiar charla se habían acercado aún más. De hecho le agradaba que él no la hubiera juzgado, que no la acusara del mismo modo que otros chicos hacían cuando la veían reaccionar con timidez, siempre tachándola de monja o de reprimida. Le daba la impresión de que Lysandro era el único capaz de ver más allá de lo que había en el exterior, más allá de esas capas de frigidez y timidez en las que había sido envuelta. A pesar de que aún tenía sus dudas, quiso seguir confiando en él, pues le daba la sensación de que era el adecuado en lo referido a iniciarla en aquel mundo... por decirlo de algún modo, claro. No iba a negar que alguna vez había fantaseado con el hecho de, finalmente, entregarse a él. Si en su mente no parecía tener nada de malo, ¿por qué habría de suceder en la realidad?

—Enséñame —dijo simplemente —Enséñame a dejar a un lado esas ideas que aún tengo en mi cabeza.

* * *

 **He de decir que ando enferma con un resfriado que no me deja pensar del todo bien (?) además de que no estaba del todo inspirada para este cap, pero espero que os haya gustado, pues por fin han hablado cara a cara y Diane parece dispuesta a ir un paso más allá. De hecho, acepto sugerencias sobre cuál debería ser la primera aproximación de estos dos (aunque no os paséis tampoco, que ya sabéis que Diane no deja de ser una novata todavía XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**No sé qué pasa con este fic que siempre que tengo que estar pendiente del reloj para no llegar tarde a la ópera me toca actualizarlo. Puede que me salga un cap más bien cortito porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no iba a dejaros sin vuestra actualización.**

 **He de decir que en este cap he querido entrar un poco en la mente del padre de Diane para que vayamos entendiendo un poco su forma de pensar.**

* * *

Philippe siempre había sido un hombre que se vanagloriaba de la educación que le había dado a su hija. En un mundo que él consideraba alejado de las formas correctas, había logrado mantener a su hija completamente pura y entera, cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo.

Tampoco era tan extraño que hubiera criado a su hija con tales ideas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había sido lo que había aprendido durante su infancia, cuando observó a sus padres criarlos tanto a él como a su hermana pequeña, Martha. E incluso se podría decir que Diane había tenido mucha más libertad que esta última, algo que siempre le recordaba a su hija cuando se quejaba de lo estricto que a veces podía llegar a ser. Al menos él había consentido, tras mucho hablar con su hija, que ésta saliera con un chico en un año tan crítico como era segundo de Bachiller, algo que sus padres no le habían consentido a su hermana cuando estuvo en su misma situación.

Martha... hacía milenios que no sabía nada de su hermana, pero no podía ser para menos, pues había sido dada de lado por su familia cuando en su primer año de carrera se quedó embarazada de un novio que al parecer había tenido a escondidas de su familia. Cuando su padre le había preguntado por el motivo de sus actos, Martha le dijo que en cierto modo también había sido un acto rebeldía contra sus anticuados principios, los cuales no compartía en absoluto. Su padre la forzó a tener al niño y dejó de pagarle los estudios, argumentando que ahora debería dedicarse por completo a la crianza del bebé; su hermana respondió marchándose de casa sin decir a dónde iba ni con quien. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a encontrarse y, con el paso del tiempo, Philippe se había ido acostumbrando a la ausencia de su hermana, del mismo modo que habían hecho sus familiares. Diane ni siquiera sabía que tenía otra tía por parte de padre.

La memoria del destino de su hermana era la que lo impulsaba a intentar tener una mente más "abierta" con su hija, pero sin dejar de lado tampoco el hecho de protegerla. No quería que corriera la misma suerte que Martha, de modo que decidió darle el voto de confianza de dejarla dormir alguna vez con su pareja siempre y cuando fuera por asuntos relacionados con los estudios, y siempre pidiéndole pruebas de los trabajos que habían estado realizando durante sus noches fuera, cosa que ella siempre cumplía: ninguna de las veces volvió con las manos vacías, sino que siempre traía trabajos académicos que le mostraba a modo de prueba. Diane le había demostrado ser alguien confiable, de modo que ya no siempre le pedía ver los mentados trabajos, ya le bastaba con su palabra.

Además, confiaba en que el haber mantenido a Diane casi a salvo (casi porque en el instituto había tenido alguna que otra charla de educación sexual) de saber lo que era realmente el sexo seguramente jugaría en su favor. Para él, Diane seguía siendo tan inocente en ese aspecto como un niño pequeño, seguramente creyendo que las relaciones sólo abarcaban el ámbito reproductivo, el cual no parecía del todo ser santo de su devoción.

Sí, realmente se sentía confiado en ese aspecto, pues a fin de cuentas Diane siempre había sido una persona obediente... además de que dudaba que sus amigas le hubieran metido ideas raras en la cabeza teniendo en cuenta que las conocía desde ya hacía tiempo y su comportamiento nunca había cambiado.

* * *

—No te guardes ningún detalle por escabroso que sea, de modo que desembucha.

—Rosalya, baja la voz o te juro que corto la llamada.

Diane pudo ver el rostro de su amiga contraerse con total nitidez, a pesar de que lo estaba vislumbrando a través de la pantalla de su ordenador. Justo antes de despedirse de las chicas en el centro comercial, Rosa le pidió que, en cuanto volviera a casa, hicieran una videollamada para que así la rubia pudiera informarla de lo que pasara una vez que hablase con Lysandro.

No es que Rosalya quisiera ser una metiche en lo referido a la relación de su amiga y su cuñado, pero consideraba que, después de la conversación que tuvo con Diane la noche anterior cuando por fin ella pareció confesarle el motivo de su actitud, se había convertido en una especie de mentora para la chica. Y claro, un mentor siempre debe conocer cualquier detalle de los progresos de su pupilo, por mucho que a este no le hiciera especial gracia. Rosalya también veía eso como una especie de terapia de choque: obligándola a contarle todo, por nimio que fuese, Diane no tendría otra que ir venciendo su timidez. Escuchó a Diane susurrarle un resumen de la charla que había tenido con Lysandro, la cual no interrumpió, pues consideró que era mejor dejarla hablar ya que había tomado carrerilla o, de lo contrario, quizás volviera a enmudecer por pura timidez y eso sería contraproducente.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba dispuesta a dejarse la piel por ayudarla, odiaba el secretismo con el que debía actuar siempre que ella estaba en su casa, incluso aunque fuera por videollamada. ¿Es que Diane no podía limitarse a ponerse unos auriculares si tanto miedo le daba que alguien se enterase de lo que estaban hablando?

—¿No tienes unos cascos? —inquirió con cierta desgana, haciendo que la rubia negara con la cabeza.

—No voy a arriesgarme a ponérmelos para que no me entere si alguien abre la puerta y me escuche teniendo una conversación sobre estos temas contigo. Ya sabes que mi padre es muy estricto en ese aspecto y demasiado que ya me deja dormir a veces en casa de Lysandro sin pedirme luego que le enseñe el trabajo que hemos hecho.

Rosalya dejó escapar una risita, mientras que tecleaba algo en su ordenador. Al instante sus palabras se hicieron visibles en la pequeña ventana de chat que tenía la aplicación.

 _"No te conviene que te deje ahora sin ese "privilegio", ¿verdad?"_

Diane bufó, mandándole un emoticono con cara enfadada. Al menos había tenido la deferencia de escribirlo en lugar de pronunciarlo en voz alta, cosa que agradecía. No quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si por un casual su padre caminaba en esos precisos momentos por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y escuchaba ese comentario. Mínimo le daba un infarto.

—Sabes que tengo razón —repuso Rosa con cierta sorna, logrando que Diane le dedicara una mueca burlona. La chica volvió a teclear, apareciendo nuevamente un mensaje en la ventana de turno.

 _"No tengo ganas de verte paranoica, de modo que opto por este medio. ¿Le has dado ya uso al liguero?_

Diane tuvo que leer el mensaje tres veces antes de que su cerebro conectase las ideas. Sintiendo su rostro arder, tecleó con cierta rabia en su portátil para luego pulsar la tecla enter como si fuera una especie de pistola.

 _"¿Cómo voy a usar el liguero si sólo nos hemos visto esta tarde en un parque? No tengo ganas de... no sé, de que me detengan por escándalo púbico o de tener que quitarme los pantalones con todo el frío para ponerme esas medias y esa cosa del demonio."_

 _"Creo que estás desaprovechando cada segundo que pasa"_ escribió Rosalya _"Tienes a tu novio completamente desesperado por lo que he podido deducir de lo que me has contado, y si le has asegurado que vas a intentar romper esa última barrera que os separa, deberías empezar a demostrar ya lo dispuesta que estás. No te digo que no hagas nada que no quieras, eso tenlo claro, pero también entiende que quiera espolearte porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, de lo contrario, no vas a ser capaz de reunir el valor necesario."_

 _"¿Y qué propones que haga?"_ tecleó Diane lo más deprisa que pudo _"¿Qué vaya a su casa como si nada y me ponga en ligas delante de él?"_

Rosalya negó con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a escribir con una exagerada lentitud. A Diane casi se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca cuando, finalmente, el texto apareció.

 _"No hace falta que estés delante de él para darle una pequeña alegría. ¿No tienes móvil? Siempre puedes mandarle una foto, de hecho ni siquiera es necesario que salga tu cara. Te pones el liguero, haces una foto de tus piernas y se la mandas; seguro que eso ni se lo espera."_

Diane tomó aliento, sus ojos fijos en el móvil que reposaba al lado del ordenador. ¿Y si probaba? No perdía nada si no sacaba su cara... además de que el liguero ni siquiera era nada íntimo como tal, simplemente eran unas medias sujetas con dos cintas.

Recelosa como era, cortó la videollamada y cerró su portátil de tal modo que la cámara del mismo no pudiera captar de ningún modo lo que pensaba hacer (Diane siempre había sido desconfiada de las cams de los ordenadores, pues había escuchado que, a veces, podían espiarte desde las mismas).

Tardó su tiempo en ponerse los ligueros, pues aún no les había tomado el punto pero finalmente todo pareció quedar en su sitio, momento en el que tomó su móvil y, enfocando de tal modo que sólo se vieran sus piernas extendidas, tomó una foto para luego adjuntarla como archivo en un mensaje que mandó a Lysandro.

* * *

 **Lo sé, algo más cortito pero es que voy justa de tiempo.**

 **Por cierto, he de decir que he terminado de hacerme el cosplay de Lysandro del que hablé en otro fic (pero ya que estoy también lo comento por aquí (?)) y he subido fotos a mis redes sociales y al FC de Lysandro en CdM. Mis redes son Twitter e Instagram, el usuario es DreamerNell en ambas. Venga, que sé que vais a ir todos a cotillearme XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes que nada lamento avisar que esta semana no podré traer cap de _Hoist,_ debido a que, como ya he venido diciendo desde hace unos días, he estado muy liada y hasta el martes no podría subir, pero no quiero subir ese día porque tocan _In Death's Land_ y _Sugar Babies._ Espero que comprendáis que no quiera atosigarme a subir fics y acabar trayendo cualquier tontería, más que nada porque me parecería una falta de respeto hacia vosotros como lectores.**

 **El motivo del retraso en mi calendario de actualización se ha debido al Mangafest, el salón del manga para el que me hice el cosplay (si queréis ver fotos, buscadme en Twitter o en Insta, el usuario lo tenéis al final del cap anterior, que también lo puse) y la verdad es que entre una cosa y otra no tuve más que unos momentos de descanso, en los cuales no me apetecía escribir.**

 **Como también viene siendo habitual en esta semana, aviso de que este cap será cortito debido a que estoy hasta arriba. Pero bueno, bien se dice que lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno.**

* * *

Castiel era consciente de que su amigo estaba en las nubes aquel día, o mejor dicho, más en las nubes de lo habitual. Habían quedado en ensayar después de las clases del albino, como era costumbre, pero estaba comenzando a lamentar el momento en el que le propuso a su amigo de practicar aquella jornada.

Podía entender que, después de todo un día aguantando a los profesores y teniendo que tomar apuntes como un loco, Lysandro podía estar algo ausente, sobre todo al principio del ensayo; de hecho era algo bastante común. Pero normalmente, a los pocos minutos de empezar con la sesión de turno, la mente de su amigo se centraba en lo que estaba haciendo y dejaba de estar en su propio mundo para estar únicamente pendiente de las letras.

Pero esa tarde las cosas no iban bien y eso lo ponía de los nervios pues Castiel, a pesar de su aparente desgana con el mundo, era muy perfeccionista, sobre todo en lo referido al grupo. No sabía bien qué iba a hacer con su futuro aunque tenía claras dos cosas: que no pensaba seguir una vía académica, pues estaba harto de la vida del estudiante, y que pensaba luchar con uñas y dientes para al menos intentar que su grupo tuviera un futuro. Esto último le hacía que se esforzara al máximo cada vez que ensayaba y ver que su amigo no estaba donde tenía que estar lo ponía de los nervios.

—O te centras o lo dejamos por hoy —dijo en medio de una canción, dejando de pulsar las cuerdas de su guitarra, observando a Lysandro, el cual había vuelto a confundirse de letra por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de melodía.

El aludido lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos. No le había dicho a su amigo nada del peculiar "conflicto" (por llamarlo de algún modo) que tenía con Diane, más que nada porque, fiel a su forma de ser, no le agradaba que los demás se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos y sabía bien del pie que cojeaba el pelirrojo. Además, si fuera algo que sólo le incumbía a él no le importaría tanto sincerarse con Castiel, pues a fin de cuentas era su mejor amigo, mas no olvidaba que era algo que también involucraba a Diane. Contar una sola palabra de todo aquello era para él similar a delatarla.

Era consciente de que, desde la última vez que su novia durmió en su casa, llevaba unos días que no descansaba del todo bien por lo que acababa siempre más disperso de lo habitual. Su cerebro parecía dispuesto a mandarle pensamientos poco apropiados, por decirlo de algún modo, ante la idea de que quizás las cosas fueran a cambiar entre ellos dos, lo cual era algo que no dejaba de serle incómodo. Odiaba que su mente le hiciera sentirse un depravado que lo único que parecía querer en algunos momentos era corromper la inocencia de la chica. Por ese motivo le estaba costando tanto concentrarse últimamente, sobre todo si abordaban esas canciones que Lysandro escribió inspirado por su novia.

—Dame un par de minutos —dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y apoyando el rostro en las manos. Necesitaba un respiro, pero no podía permitirse tal cosa cuando las clases apretaban y su amigo estaba más exigente de lo normal con los ensayos del grupo.

No se percató de que, al adoptar aquella postura, el móvil sobresalía casi por completo del bolsillo de su pantalón, con tan mala suerte que, al vibrar de repente, acabó estrellándose contra el suelo. Lysandro no pudo menos que girarse hacia el mismo, sorprendido porque, normalmente casi nadie le mandaba mensajes o similar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era bastante común que perdiera el teléfono. La gente que quería hablar con él le llamaba a su casa o simplemente, si se lo cruzaba en algún momento, le comentaban de encontrarse otro día en un lugar y horas concretos.

Alargó la mano hacia el mismo, pero su amigo fue más rápido; colocó su mano sobre la pantalla impidiendo que Lysandro pudiera tomar el aparato.

—Sea lo que sea mejor que espere, no vaya a ser que te distraiga aún más —sentenció el pelirrojo con no muy buenas maneras.

Lysandro observó al joven alzando una ceja, algo molesto por el tono en el que le había hablado. Una cosa es que fueran amigos desde hacía tiempo, pero otra muy diferente era que eso le hiciera creerse con la libertad de hablarse de cualquier modo.

—Creo que no eres nadie para prohibirme hacer algo —fue su escueta respuesta, pero Castiel no parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, como casi siempre. Lysandro había aprendido que, cuando a su amigo se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era inútil intentar disuadirle.

—Teniendo en cuenta que el grupo es tanto tuyo como mío bien puedo decirte que prefiero que mires lo que sea que te hayan mandado cuando terminemos —Castiel seguía en sus trece y, yendo más allá de lo que normalmente hacía, intentó tirar del móvil hacia si con la intención de guardarlo él y devolvérselo a Lysandro cuando el ensayo terminara. Pero debido a que algunos de sus dedos rozaban la pantalla, cuando tiró del mismo desbloqueó el móvil sin apenas ser consciente, haciendo que en la pantalla se viera el mensaje que había provocado aquel alboroto.

Castiel podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era un cotilla. Aún así, por poco cotilla que alguien sea, hay veces en las que los ojos traicionan a uno y acaban fijándose en algo que no deberían haber visto y aquella fue una de esas situaciones. Pudo ver que el mensaje provenía de Diane, que había mandando una foto. Si bien necesitó menos de un parpadeo para fijarse en la imagen, procesarla le llevó más tiempo, el mismo que tardó su amigo en hacerse con el teléfono y, tras lanzarle una rápida ojeada, hacerlo desaparecer en el interior de su chaqueta mientras que clavaba sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo, que parecía a medio camino de la risa y la estupefacción.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que, finalmente, Castiel decidió romper el hielo con uno de esos comentarios que, como él decía, o lo soltaba o le acababa haciendo un agujero en la lengua.

—Vaya con la mosquita muerta... —masculló, tratando de aguantarse la risa por lo absurdo de la situación: acababa de ver una foto que no debería haber visto y, para más inri, justo delante de la persona a la que iba dirigida.

Sin embargo, Lysandro no le encontraba la risa a nada de aquello. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que Castiel no debería ni siquiera haber hecho el amago de tocar su teléfono, además de que, por otro, se sentía mal (a pesar de ser consciente de que no había sido culpa suya) por el hecho de que el pelirrojo hubiera visto la foto de Diane. Sabía que hoy en día, debido al temor de que las fotos acabaran siendo usadas en su contra, la gente era reacia a mandar ese tipo de imágenes, por lo que entendía que si la chica le había mandado semejante cosa era como haberle fallado. Además temía que su amigo le soltara alguna de sus puyas la próxima vez que la viera, lo cual no era algo fuera de lo común tratándose de Castiel, que nunca se callaba una.

—A mi nada de esto me causa risa —sentenció de malas —Sabes, creo que tienes razón, mejor dejarlo por hoy —añadió mientras se incorporaba y recogía sus cosas antes de marcharse con paso apresurado. Era consciente de que debía avisar a Diane de lo sucedido, más que nada porque no le hacía especial ilusión callarse al respecto, pero también le molestaba el hecho de que una foto que quizás ella le había enviado para otros "asuntos" hubiera acabado sembrando una pequeña semilla de discordia entre él y su mejor amigo.

Le daba la impresión de que aquel camino de pérdida de inocencia que había iniciado la joven iba a darle más de un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **No estoy del todo satisfecha, pero no doy para más y tampoco quería dejaros sin dos actualizaciones; una es menos denigrante por llamarlo de algún modo. Además me está empezando a doler la cabeza y a saber si acaba dándome otra jaqueca... anda que pinta bien la cosa.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AVISO: sobre el final del cap hay cierto contenido adulto.**

* * *

Castiel se dejó caer en el banco con un gesto desganado en el que se mezclaban el pasotismo y la rabia. A pesar de que había quedado con Emilie para después del ensayo en una cafetería de la zona, la discusión que había tenido con su amigo le había quitado las ganas de ir a tomar algo, motivo por el que se había quedado dentro del recinto de la universidad, en los jardines que rodeaban la misma, donde tomó asiento en el banco más solitario y aislado que encontró con la intención de tranquilizarse.

Odiaba discutir con su amigo, aunque no hubiera habido una pelea como tal, sino simplemente un tono más frío por alguna de las partes, pues a fin de cuentas Lysandro era una de las pocas personas que había sido una constante en su vida y que realmente lo conocía bien. A veces le daba la impresión de que Diane era como una especie de grano en el culo, siempre entorpeciendo los momentos que pasaba junto al albino. No es que ella tuviera la culpa directamente, de hecho siempre que sabía que Lysandro estaba con él los dejaba en paz, pero desde hacía un tiempo la dichosa actitud de monja que tenía traía a su amigo por el sendero de la amargura, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida.

A veces le entraban ganas de zarandearla para que espabilase de una vez, de decirle las cosas claras de tal modo que no tuviera que seguir viendo a su amigo más desesperado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Admitía que, en el pasado, había hecho alguna que otra broma a costa del pudor del chico, aunque al lado de Diane Lysandro bien podía pasar por un depravado, y eso ya era mucho decir.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado para que me enviaras un mensaje diciendo que viniera hasta aquí? —la voz de Emilie a sus espaldas le hizo girarse un poco, de tal modo que por uno de sus ojos pudiera percibir el rostro de la chica —No te hacía yo una rata de campus, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera estudias aquí.

—No tenía ganas de patearme todo el camino hacia la cafetería para luego estar sentado casi una hora como un imbécil en una mesa mientras me dedico a matar el tiempo —fue la respuesta.

Emilie bufó, tomando asiento al lado del chico pero siempre respetando su espacio. Sabía bien que Castiel era un tanto huraño y que, cuando se encontraba enfurruñado tal y como estaba en ese momento, era mejor no agobiarlo demasiado.

—No sé que os pasa a todos hoy —masculló —Mi madre estaba insoportable esta mañana diciendo que su familia seguía siendo la misma mierda pinchada en un palo que ha sido desde siempre y ahora tú me vienes con la cara larga. Seguro que, si me diera por intentar lanzar una moneda al aire, me acabaría golpeando en la cara.

—¿Otra vez está Martha con esa historia? —la mención de aquella mujer hizo que, por unos instantes, el mal sabor de la pelea que había tenido con Lysandro pasara a un segundo plano —¿No decía siempre que pasaba de su familia como de comer cristales?

Emilie guardó silencio, pensando en su madre. Nunca había tenido contacto con su familia materna, pues Martha siempre le decía que estaba compuesta por una panda de meapilas y santurrones que no harían más que mirarlas por encima del hombro, pero estaba claro que, en el fondo, los echaba de menos; la prueba era que alguna que otra vez intentaba entablar contacto con alguno de ellos pero siempre acababa con la misma respuesta: un silencio rotundo.

—Paso de hablar de ese tema —la morena decidió que era mejor cortar por lo sano —Total, a mi a fin de cuentas ni me va ni me viene; no puedo echar de menos algo que nunca he tenido. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti para que tengas esa cara de estreñimiento?

A su pesar Castiel no pudo contener una risita. Emilie tenía a veces una forma de hablar tan afilada como una navaja barbera, cosa que le agradaba. A él no le iban las chicas calladitas como al imbécil de su amigo.

—Digamos que Lysandro está tan desesperado por poder probar a la monja de su novia que ya no sabe ni reaccionar —bufó de mala gana. No quiso mencionar el hecho de que había visto una foto algo comprometedora de la joven, ni que precisamente esa imagen había sido el motivo de la discordia entre ellos, más que nada porque a pesar de todo, no quería airear esas cosas, más por su amigo que por Diane. A esa última ya la torturaría un poco cuando la tuviera frente a frente, porque tenía claro que no podía desperdiciar el material para pincharla que había supuesto aquella foto.

—¿Ha probado a hablar con ella? —Emilie no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía hacia Diane pues, a pesar de que su madre tuviera un pensamiento muy liberal en lo relacionado con el sexo y demás, era consciente de que en otras familias la situación era todo lo contrario —Quizás si le dice cómo se siente...

—Prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo eso —espetó Castiel, masticando cada palabra antes de pronunciarla —No quiero ni enterarme de lo que hacen en la intimidad, si es que hacen algo, ni tampoco acabar quemándome porque a Lysandro se le crucen los cables si todo sigue así.

Emilie bufó, mientras observaba al joven con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose interiormente cómo sería el hecho de que una familia fuera tan restrictiva que no dejaran a su hija conocer un aspecto tan propio de la vida como eran las relaciones. Recordó la forma en la que su madre se dirigía a su familia y no pudo menos que pensar que quizás la de Diane fuera muy similar a la que en su momento tuvo Martha.

* * *

Diane notó el malestar de Lysandro desde que puso un pie en su dormitorio.

Había decidido ir a su casa aquella tarde para avanzar juntos en un pequeño proyecto que tenían para una asignatura, ya que a la joven le costaba concentrarse en su casa, sobre todo porque Rosalya no dejaba de picarla con mensajes de texto donde la acicateaba a hacer algunos avances en su peculiar "formación", ya que se había arriesgado a mandarle la foto de las ligas y, por otro lado, se negaba a reabrir el programa por el que ambas chateaban en el ordenador.

 _"Yo puedo darte ideas e irte orientando, pero si tú no tienes iniciativa y haces algo por tu propia cuenta dudo mucho que esto llegue a buen puerto"_ había escrito en el último que le envió _"A fin de cuentas todo esto se trata de tu autodescubrimiento, yo sólo puedo darte pautas"._

Harta de los comentarios de su amiga pero no queriendo bloquearla de su lista de contactos, optó por mandarle un mensaje a su novio, aún a sabiendas de que tardaría en contestar pues era consciente de que aquella tarde ensayaba. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta casi inmediata. Por un lado se sentía algo avergonzada de encontrarse cara a cara con él después de haberle mandado la foto unos minutos atrás, pero por otro le apetecía conocer su reacción. Además no olvidaba su responsabilidad con el trabajo que tenía que hacer, de modo que al final se armó de valor para acudir a su casa, lugar donde él le había pedido que se reunieran.

No sabía qué esperaba encontrarse cuando llegó, pero desde luego no a una persona con gesto contrariado, que parecía reacio a soltar palabras que no fueran monosílabos. Parecía contrariado por algo y Diane decidió esperar a que fuera él mismo quien le contara lo que había sucedido. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente y sabía que, hasta que el enfado inicial pasara, no soltaría palabra alguna. Lysandro no era una persona que gritara y soltara lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza cuando la ira lo invadía; él era más bien frío, mostrando su malestar con cierta indiferencia.

No le gustaba verle así, le daba la impresión de que se encontraba lejos de ella aún a pesar de que estaba a su lado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Por eso, a pesar de que escuchaba una vocecita en su cabeza acuciándola a ponerse con el proyecto, decidió dejar su responsabilidad a un lado por una vez y centrarse en su novio. A fin de cuentas no pasaría nada por dedicarle un poco de tiempo para que se calmara, ¿no?

Dejó a un lado las hojas de apuntes y se sentó sobre la cama, mientras que lo observaba. No era muy buena animando a gente, pero recordó que, una vez, cuando aún estaban en el instituto, le dio un ataque de ansiedad por los exámenes finales y Lysandro, con quien se encontraba repasando en ese momento, la relajó dándole un masaje en la espalda. Quizás con él también funcionaría.

—Deja eso —repuso la joven, palmeando la cama a su lado a modo de invitación, mientras veía al chico dejar sus respectivos apuntes y observarla con cierta duda —Estás ofuscado y no vamos a avanzar nada.

Lysandro la observó unos segundos, mientras que para sus adentros rumiaba las palabras que tendría que decirle sobre lo sucedido con Castiel. No quería que el pelirrojo la abordara un día y empezara a hacerle bromas sin que ella supiera del pequeño "accidente", más que nada porque estaba seguro de que eso no le sentaría bien; sería como ocultarle cualquier cosa o hablar de ella a sus espaldas. Pero aquella vez cedió a la presión, al clásico "ya lo haré luego", mientras se sentaba a su lado y, perdido en sus pensamientos que divagaban entre lo que había sucedido la última vez que ambos estuvieron en aquella habitación y la discusión de la tarde, dejaba que la joven lo tumbara boca abajo en la cama y frotara sus hombros con cuidado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan enrevesado? Primero la negación rotunda de Diane a dar un paso más en el tema de las relaciones, luego aquella peculiar escenita seguida de su pérdida de control, para ya rematar con la charla que tuvieron en el parque y la foto que Castiel jamás debería haber visto.

No se percató de que la joven intentaba darle un masaje hasta unos pocos minutos después, cuando el embrollo que era su mente decidió dejar de complicarse con todo aquello, seguramente harta ya de tantos pensamientos inconexos. A pesar de que notaba las manos de la chica sobre el chaleco y la camisa, no llegaba a ser agradable del todo, pues al intentar "amasar" su espalda, la tela de su ropa creaba fricción contra su piel, lo que le resultaba un tanto irritante.

No pensó, tampoco lo hizo con maldad alguna. Simplemente, guiado por la inercia, se incorporó un poco en la cama, desabrochando las prendas que cubrían su torso y dejando la piel de su espalda al aire. Sin embargo, las manos de Diane no volvieron a rozarle. Un poco descolocado, la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

La joven lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, su boca cubierta por ambas manos. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la turbación y quizás era esta última la que le impedía seguir masajeando. Fue en ese momento cuando él cayó en la cuenta de que quizás había sido descortés por su parte realizar semejante gesto, aún cuando no había quedado a la vista nada indecoroso.

—Lo siento —su disculpa salió más escueta de lo habitual —Si quieres me pongo la camisa.

Diane, inmóvil como una estatua de sal, observaba la piel descubierta de su novio como un niño mira un caramelo, debatiéndose entre caer en la tentación de tocarla por primera vez o de mantener la compostura, como su padre siempre repetía. En su cabeza no dejaba de rememorar los mensajes de Rosalya, donde la instaba a avanzar por su cuenta, a seguir explorando. ¿Quizás eran esas situaciones las que ella buscaba?

 _Esto es indecoroso, dile que se vista. Así no se trata a una señorita._

 _Pero no hay maldad alguna en todo esto._

 _Aún así, no tiene derecho a quitarse parte de la ropa como si tal cosa. ¿Acaso no ves que te está tratando del mismo modo que a una puta?_

 _Él nunca haría eso._

 _Es un hombre. Si te dejas caer, te verá como a una fácil._

 _No, él no. No. Jamás._

 _Guarra._

 _No._

 _Salida._

 _No._

 _Puta._

 _¡No!_

Frunciendo el ceño, tanto retando a esa voz interna que siempre la amonestaba como a si misma, se aproximó a él, besando sus labios para acallar sus remordimientos, para darse valor. Iba a ser valiente, iba a tomar la iniciativa, a avanzar, tal y como Rosalya le había recomendado.

Lysandro respondió a aquel beso con sorpresa, pero también con avidez. Aunque no le había dicho nada, la foto que ella le había mandados había logrado despertar ciertos pensamientos en él, además de un impulso similar al de la otra noche, menos controlable aún que aquel. La apretó contra si, notando la calidez de la joven contra su piel mientras sus cuerpos parecían enredarse.

Diane notaba sus mejillas arder mientras acariciaba su piel por primera vez. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con él y notar la calidez del chico en la yema de sus dedos era casi embriagador, tanto, que su mente abandonó toda cordura para que su cuerpo cediera a sus instintos. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que movió sus caderas contra las de él, buscando una unión que conscientemente la habría hecho enrojecer. El ardor que había conocido aquella noche volvió a su centro, un ardor que la estaba consumiendo, un ardor que no le pasó desapercibido a él.

No se hubiera atrevido si no hubiera visto las pupilas dilatadas de Diane clavarse en las suyas a modo de súplica, tampoco si su día hubiera sido diferente. Fuera como fuese, se encontró deslizando su mano entre las piernas de la joven, siempre por encima de la ropa, y ejerciendo presión contra aquel punto, deleitándose con su rostro de sorpresa primero, de timidez después, y de placer para finalizar.

Ella se tensó al principio al notar aquel contacto, sus viejos prejuicios instándola a marcharse. Pero recordando que había decidido probar, lanzarse, decidió dejarle seguir... y a los pocos segundos no tardó en agradecer su nueva determinación. Era incluso mejor que lo que había vivido previamente, sobre todo porque la idea de saber que era él quien despertaba esas sensaciones en ella la enardecían.

Su cuerpo volvió a tomar el control, haciendo que buscara aquel roce con desesperación. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, sus manos se enredaron en su pelo blanco mientras que, finalmente, arqueaba su espalda, ahogando un gemido mientras su cuerpo volvía a convulsionar.

 _Oh, Dios... si siempre era así, quizás podría acostumbrarse a eso._

Fue ese mismo fuego que la había consumido entera la que la animó a ser ella ahora la que deslizara la mano por el abdomen de él hacia abajo, mientras que, sin bajar los ojos, formulaba una única pregunta.

—¿Puedo?

—Por favor... —fue la respuesta.

* * *

 **Ya iba tocando algo de salseo entre estos dos, pero de todos modos el tema de la foto sigue ahí y o bien Castiel o bien Lysandro tendrá que contar lo que pasó.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ¡dejad review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISO: hay cierto contenido adulto.**

* * *

—Por favor...

Aquellas palabras llegaron con más lentitud de lo normal a la mente de Diane, que pareció tomarse su tiempo en procesarla. Se encontraba demasiado sobrepasada por la situación, su cuerpo aún tembloroso por su reciente orgasmo; su mente vagando entre el placer y la culpabilidad que traían consigo sus viejos prejuicios. Notaba sus mejillas ardiendo, como si toda la sangre que hubiera en su rostro se hubiera acumulado en esa parte concreta; le costaba respirar aún y entre las piernas aún sentía algunos espasmos residuales.

Aún sin atreverse a bajar su mano más allá de su abdomen, observó a Lysandro detenidamente, intentando memorizar aquella imagen, pues era la primera vez que lo veía con el torso desnudo, ni siquiera cuando se lo encontró en la playa iba tan "ligero de ropa" por llamarlo de algún modo. A pesar de la vergüenza y de la timidez le gustaba verle así, quizás potenciado por el hecho de que confiaba en ser la única que le había visto en tal situación.

Él también parecía agitado, se notaba tanto en el breve sonrojo que coloreaba su rostro como en su respiración agitada. Parecía que estuvieran en lo más cálido del verano, a pesar de que no quedaba mucho para que comenzara el invierno. Diane posó su otra mano sobre su pecho, notando los latidos agitados de su corazón, al mismo tiempo que percibía como sus pulmones se llenaban y se vaciaban de aire con cada jadeo.

Quería seguir con aquella idea que en aquel breve momento de placer y locura había acudido a ella, pero antes debía vencer a su timidez, que parecía haber recobrado parte de sus fuerzas cuando su cuerpo fue relajándose poco a poco. Quería darle a él el mismo placer que ella había recibido, pero le costaba demasiado cruzar aquella línea, sobre todo porque sería la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a esa parte concreta de la anatomía masculina, incluso aunque fuera a través de la ropa, como el chico había hecho con ella previamente. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, de no saber apañarse o incluso de quedar como una tonta si no era capaz de proseguir con lo que había intentado comenzar. Sabía que Lysandro no la juzgaría, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en lo referido al sexo siempre había sido amable con ella y considerado con su forma de pensar... mas era consciente de que cuando las hormonas tomaban las riendas, la forma de ser de uno se alteraba siempre un poco; lo acababa de comprobar en carne propia.

Hizo el amago de seguir adelante un par de veces, pero en ninguna de ellas consiguió avanzar mucho. Parecía que, cada vez que su mano intentaba bajar un poco más, hubiera una barrera invisible que le impidiera hacer el gesto, lo que en cierto modo la llenaba de rabia; por un lado deseaba ver en el rostro de él el mismo placer que debía de haberse mostrado en el de ella; por otro, sus peculiares bloqueos mentales le impedían seguir.

Aquel titubeo no le pasó por alto a Lysandro, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, tratando de que en sus recuerdos quedara grabado a fuego el rostro de la joven en aquellas circunstancias. Admitía que su cuerpo pedía a gritos que ella prosiguiera con aquella peculiar sugerencia que le había hecho minutos antes, pero a pesar de que las hormonas eran las que le estaban dominando en ese preciso instante, una parte de su mente aún seguía lúcida, avisándole de que algo parecía estar fallando en Diane, viendo que se había detenido.

Se alzó de la cama, quedando sentado sobre esta, Diane prácticamente se encontraba casi sobre su regazo, colocada entre sus piernas, sus manos aún sobre él, fijas, inmóviles.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —murmuró el joven con la voz algo ronca por el deseo. A pesar de que la acumulación de sangre estaba comenzando a ser casi dolorosa, no quería presionar a la chica. Lysandro opinaba que una relación debía basarse, en parte, en la confianza mutua, por lo que la opción de intentar forzar a Diane a hacer algo que la incomodara o causara más bloqueos al respecto estaba totalmente descartada. Él siempre respetaría su opinión.

Diane bajó los ojos, tomando aliento mientras miraba sus manos, que aún no había retirado de su cuerpo, deleitándose con el calor que emanaba.

—Una parte de mi quiere —respondió —Pero me da miedo hacerlo mal... entiende que nunca he estado en una situación como esta, y tampoco estoy muy puesta en el tema. No quiero parecer una monja o una niña pequeña, o... —se notaba casi a punto de llorar por la frustración, aunque consiguió mantener a las lágrimas a raya. Lo último que quería romper en llanto delante de su novio cuando estaban comenzando a tocarse más en serio por primera vez.

Lysandro le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, dándole un breve beso en los labios luego para tranquilizarla.

—Haz lo mismo que hice contigo —dijo con calma, mientras recogía unos mechones que habían caído sobre el rostro de la chica tras su oreja.

—Pero... —Diane no sabía el modo de expresar que, a pesar de ser una completa novata en todo aquello, sí que sabía lo suficiente como para entender que eso tampoco le complacería demasiado, incluso le dolería debido a que no conseguiría liberarse al final. Mas no pudo añadir nada, pues él colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, de tal modo que se limitó a asentir. Quizás fuera mejor así, ir probando poco a poco, venciendo el miedo, conociendo mejor el cuerpo de él hasta que todo fluyera por su propio peso.

Tomó aliento nuevamente, encontrando un ramalazo de valentía en su interior que la ayudó a que, esa mano que llevaba posada en el abdomen del chico, bajara un poco más, hasta llegar al bulto que había en sus pantalones. Lo rozó por encima de la tela, observando las reacciones de él ante su toque. El joven cerró los ojos, reclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que un pequeño suspiro brotaba de sus labios. Parecía a punto de rendirse a algo, y Diane se sintió embriaga por el hecho de que alguien tan atractivo como él estuviera casi a su merced.

La respiración de la joven volvió a alterarse mientras le acariciaba por encima del pantalón, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse con cada sonido de placer que él emitía. No pensaba en lo que siempre le habían dicho, tampoco recordaba la vergüenza que había tenido hasta momentos antes, lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora era en hacerle disfrutar del mismo modo que ella había disfrutado antes. El único problema era que aquel contacto parecía estar comenzando a ser insuficiente, viendo como Lysandro aferraba las sábanas entre sus dedos con cierto aire desesperado. Que se estuviera conteniendo de nuevo, del mismo modo que hiciera aquella noche, era algo digno de premiar... y una parte oscura de la mente de la joven que ésta apenas comenzaba a conocer decidió que sabía la forma de recompensar su estoicismo.

Con un arrojo que no sabía que tenía, sus dedos se deslizaron dentro del pantalón, aferrando el miembro del chico. el cual reaccionó con un jadeo de sorpresa ante el peculiar avance de la rubia. Aunque no lo dijera jamás en voz alta, había fantaseado más de una vez con ese tipo de toque entre ellos y ahora que estaba sucediendo a Lysandro casi le parecía que era más bien un sueño. Apretó las sábanas con más fuerza cuando Diane, de forma inexperta, comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

—Dios... —murmuró él, respirando de forma aún más agitada. Se sentía mal siendo el único que estaba disfrutando en ese momento, pero por otro lado sólo deseaba que Diane prosiguiera, que no se detuviera. Nunca habría esperado que fuera a ir más allá de lo que le había pedido, y la sorpresa lo había pillado con la guardia baja, aunque eso no quitase que estuviera disfrutando. Aquello no se comparaba a las veces que había tenido que "aliviarse" cuando ella se marchaba y lo dejaba completamente a merced de sus instintos, era mejor, mucho mejor... tanto que incluso se permitió dejar la mente en blanco, centrándose únicamente en el placer.

Diane, por su parte, se sentía del mismo modo que si hubiera bebido, completamente embriagada por la visión del chico rendido a ella. Se sentía poderosa, como una deidad pagana que se encontrara frente a un tributo, y la sensación le gustó de una manera que casi podría considerarse pecaminosa. Sólo ella conseguía que Lysandro se entregara de ese modo, sólo ella podía hacer que suspirara con cada roce de sus dedos. Animada, enardecida de nuevo por todo aquello, tomó más velocidad, basándose en los sonidos que él profería para saber si un ritmo u otro le agradaba más. Estaba encontrando aquello realmente fácil y, sorprendentemente, a pesar de que nadie la estaba tocando a ella, estaba sintiendo cierto placer por el hecho de verle disfrutar a él. Eso era algo que nadie le había dicho, que masturbando a otra persona podía, indirectamente, darse placer a ella misma.

Estaba tan centrada en verle disfrutar que no escuchó las palabras que masculló a modo de advertencia, avisándola que se detuviera o de lo contrario llegaría; no se detuvo hasta que sintió un líquido cálido inundar sus dedos. No había tenido tiempo ni para comprender que había hecho que Lysandro llegara cuando se encontró bajo él mientras la besaba lentamente tanto como agradecimiento como a modo de promesa, pues él también pensaba acariciarla directamente, del mismo modo que ella había hecho con él. Puede que no en ese momento, pues no quería ir demasiado deprisa, pero pronto, muy pronto.

Quizás aquella especie de progresión en el sexo fuera incluso más excitante que el sexo en si.

* * *

 **Me ha costado horrores escribir esto, en serio. Ya había probado con escenas de sexo, pero algo así nunca, y lo cierto es que no estoy del todo segura de cómo ha quedado. He intentado ser lo más literaria posible, no queriendo caer en lo soez, pero no sé si así queda todo demasiado ñoño. También, teniendo en cuenta cómo son los personajes, quería centrarme más en sus sensaciones y en sus reacciones que en el acto en si.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, dejad un review, que sé que sois muchos los que leéis este fic aunque luego comenten muy pocas personas.**


	13. Chapter 13

Diane se sentía como si alguien le hubiera puesto un cartel en la frente, de tal modo que todo el mundo ahora la miraba diferente.

Sabía que ese pensamiento no tenía sentido como tal, ya que nada había cambiado en su físico después de aquel primer contacto íntimo con su novio, pero por más que intentara convencerse a si misma, la paranoia seguía ahí. Era algo que su padre siempre le había recordado día tras día desde que se enteró de que tenía pareja, un mantra que se había quedado grabado en su mente y que, a pesar de que intentaba superar los prejuicios que le habían hecho tener, seguía asaltándola.

"—La gente no mira igual a las chicas que se entregan a la primera de cambio —" decía siempre su padre cuando acababa aquellas peculiares charlas, como si temiera que, de no repetírselo a su hija, ésta lo olvidara "—Sólo respetan a esas que se hacen valer, a las que son capaces de demostrar que son verdaderamente unas señoritas y no unas cualquieras".

Diane no dejaba de darle vueltas a esas palabras; salió de casa de Lysandro pensando en ellas, y con esas frases en su mente entró en la suya, subiendo directamente a su habitación, pues no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con su padre. Le daba la impresión de que, si Philippe la veía en ese preciso momento, se daría cuenta de que había hecho una de esas cosas que él simplemente denominaba "guarradas", y seguramente la encerraría de por vida para evitar la tentación. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse a si misma si quizás su padre hubiera preferido que hubiera entrado a un convento, pues de ese modo no tendría que preocuparse de que su hija siguiera intacta. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que su familia no era de esas que siguen una moral religiosa, de hecho casi todos ellos eran ateos, aunque era consciente de que ambas cosas no estaban del todo relacionadas entre si, pues conocía a gente de familias religiosas que tenían una moral mucho más relajada que la de su padre.

La moral... ese concepto siempre le había resultado algo abstracto, sobre todo cuando se detenía a fijarse en la sociedad moderna y comenzaba a ver incoherencias en la misma.

Para empezar, estaba segura de que, si hubiera sido un chico, su padre no intentaría mantenerla alejada del sexo con la misma intensidad que hacía ahora. Si bien era cierto que no tenía hermanos con los que comparar su situación, sí tenía un par de primos algunos años menores que ella, a los cuales Philippe siempre les preguntaba sobre si tenían ya novias. Cuando uno de ellos dijo que estaba empezando a salir con una chica, su padre le palmeó la espalda diciendo que estaba hecho todo un campeón. En comparativa, cuando finalmente Diane encontró el valor para comunicarle que estaba saliendo con un chico, tuvo que enfrentarse primero a una charla airada de parte de su progenitor donde le recordaba que era muy joven para tener novio (a pesar de que ella ya tenía incluso la mayoría de edad) para luego, gracias a la intervención de su madre, aceptar la relación pero no sin antes darle la consabida charla sobre el sexo, charla que cada dos por tres le soltaba a su hija.

Diane estaba comenzando a odiar la doble moral que parecía haber tanto en su familia como en la sociedad en general. No entendía por qué se veía bien que los chicos tuvieran relaciones con cuantas personas quisieran, que hablaran de ellas como si tal cosa, y que no tuvieran que guardarse hasta el matrimonio; pero sin embargo, que ellas se mantuvieran castas y puras hasta el día de su boda. A fin de cuentas, socialmente se decía que, cuando un chico estaba con muchas chicas, era un campeón; mientras que cuando una chica estaba con muchos chicos, era una zorra.

Esos pensamientos estaban comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza, sobre todo porque en cierto modo eran una especie de ataque contra todo aquello que siempre le habían hecho creer. Quizás debería ir dejando a un lado a la sociedad y a sus opiniones para centrarse en ella misma, ya que en teoría, todo el mundo es igual (o al menos eso siempre era lo que se decía, aunque en el tema del sexo estaba viendo que la igualdad no era más que un mito).

 _Esas ideas tan "feministas" no son más que excusas para excusar las guarradas que has estado haciendo con tu novio._

Su mente volvió a atormentarla, pero Diane intentó por todos los medios no escucharla. ¿Cómo podía ser malo hacer algo que repercutía en tanto placer? No, quizás lo que estaba mal era la sociedad, no ella.

* * *

—Estamos esperando a que lo sueltes todo, de modo que no te hagas la inocente.

Al día siguiente de haber ido a casa de Lysandro por la tarde, quedó con Rosalya y Priya en la cafetería que siempre solían frecuentar. Diane no era muy amiga de ventilar sus asuntos íntimos, pero no olvidaba que sus amigas parecían más que dispuestas a ayudarla, por lo que quería contar con ellas para ir comprobando sus avances y, de paso, saber un poco lo que estaba por venir. Al menos ellas parecían más que dispuestas a colaborar, y estaba segura de que, si ella les decía en algún momento que prefería callarse algunas partes, la entenderían.

Tomó aliento, animándose a si misma. Había escuchado alguna que otra vez a Rosalya hablar de lo bien que lo pasaba con Leigh, aunque nunca entraba en detalles. Diane jamás olvidaría aquella vez, cuando aún iban al instituto, en el que un día su amiga eligió una camisa para el chico y luego dijo con total naturalidad que, aunque la prenda le quedara bien, ella siempre tendría más ganas de quitársela.

—No la atosigues —Priya volvía a ser la voz de la calma en aquella peculiar reunión —Si Diane quiere contarnos algo, lo hará a su ritmo.

Aferrando su vaso de batido entre las manos a modo de baluarte, Diane decidió ponerlas al día de sus avances, tanto de su iniciativa de mandarle una foto de sus ligueros a Lysandro, como el hecho de que la tarde anterior habían conseguido tener un poco más de cercanía, por decirlo de algún modo. No dio detalles, de hecho intentó contarlo todo lo más brevemente posible, pues por un lado no se sentía del todo confiada para tener la clásica charla de sexo con sus amigas, y por otro porque lo se sentía cómoda contando sus intimidades.

—Creo que jamás me latió el corazón tan deprisa como en esa situación —finalizó, observando los rostros de las otras dos, que parecían a medio camino entre la incredulidad por el hecho de que su amiga estuviera empezando a soltarse, y la extrañeza de imaginarse el hecho.

—Intuyo que te gustó, ¿no? —inquirió Rosalya, alzando una ceja. No quería pecar de cotilla, pero lo mejor era presionar a la rubia para que fuera perdiendo la vergüenza a abordar esos temas. Si la forzaba a tratarlo como algo natural, acabaría cayendo en la dinámica.

Diane bajó el rostro, sintiendo que se ruborizaba, antes de asentir con cierta timidez.

—¡Por fin mi querida amiguita está empezando a ser ella misma y no lo que otros quieren que sea! —Rosa parecía exultante, aunque tuvo el tacto suficiente como para, a pesar de la emoción que había en sus palabras, no levantar la voz demasiado para no llamar la atención de los demás —Es un gran paso el que has dado, Diane. Vencer todos esos prejuicios que tu padre te ha metido en la cabeza no deber ser fácil.

—Hablando de prejuicios —Priya dejó a un lado el pastel que estaba comiendo, mirando fijamente a Diane —Puede que esto no esté del todo relacionado, pero creo que es importante, ya que viendo el ritmo que lleva todo, vas a necesitar pensar en ello. ¿Cómo vas a cuidarte?

Diane observó a su amiga sin entender del todo lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Priya, viendo que sus palabras no habían tenido el efecto deseado, volvió a la carga.

—Supongo que, viendo tus avances, es muy probable que acabes teniendo relaciones con tu novio. Es algo normal —se apresuró a añadir, pues no era su intención asustar a la chica —Pero entiende que has de tomar precauciones para que todo eso no acabe en un embarazo o en algún tipo de contagio, aunque esto último no creo que se de en tu caso, pues estás con una única persona...

—Y la verdad, dudo que Lysandro tenga algo —repuso Rosalya —De hecho eres la primera pareja que tiene, o al menos eso creo.

Diane sentía su rostro arder, mientras esquivaba la visión de sus amigas. En ningún momento pensó en tomar precauciones, si bien lo que hicieron el día previo no era del todo arriesgado. Pero, ¿y si hubieran perdido la cabeza? ¿Habrían acabado teniendo sexo sin usar algún tipo de protección?

—La verdad es que no pensé en ello —murmuró, pillada en falta.

—Pues creo que será mejor poner el parche antes que la herida —sentenció Rosalya con voz firme —¿Tienes alguna idea de qué método preferirías usar? ¿La píldora, el parche...?

—Teniendo en cuenta la situación familiar de Diane creo que sería mejor que apostara por el preservativo —soltó Priya con naturalidad —Siempre puede dejarlos en casa de su pareja, de tal modo que cuando los necesiten, los tengan a mano. Si apostara por los métodos hormonales tendría que ir al médico antes que nada para empezar el tratamiento, además de que tendría que dejarse al mes un dinero en las píldoras o en el método que eligiera, además de que sería mucho más probable que su familia los encontrara en su habitación.

—Pues lo dicho, mejor prevenir que curar —Rosalya se levantó, dejando sobre la mesa el dinero necesario para pagar las consumiciones —Vamos Diane, no vayas a poner ninguna excusa.

La rubia observó a Rosa, que parecía una especie de titán dispuesto a zampársela de un bocado si intentaba escabullirse. ¿Pero escabullirse de qué? No lograba conectar las ideas hasta que Priya decidió echarle un cable.

—Creo que toca una visita a la farmacia... —murmuró.

* * *

 **Se viene otra de esas escenas donde la vergüenza va a hacer que Diane pase un mal rato, no todo iba a ser smut, ¿no? XD.**

 **No sé qué va a pasar con la actualización de la semana que viene, pues es Navidad y tendré a mi familia en casa toda la semana, de modo que dudo que encuentre un hueco para actualizar. Pido paciencia al respecto.**

 **También aviso ya de que en unos días subiré la actualización del fic navideño, seguramente coincidiendo con el 24.**

 **Y, como digo siempre... ¡dejad reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada, ¡feliz 2018!**

 **Bueno, pues he encontrado otro hueco y he aquí que he venido a actualizar este otro fic. Espero que, cuando pasen las fiestas, pueda volver a mi ritmo habitual de subida, aunque no sé si el año que ha entrado voy a estar más ocupada. Todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas.**

 **De nuevo traigo cap cortito, pero espero que os agrade.**

* * *

Castiel cerró los ojos, frotándose las sienes con los dedos, mientras que rodaba sobre si mismo, quedando de costado en la cama, impregnada del perfume de Emilie. Aunque no estaban saliendo como tal, alguna que otra vez la tensión entre ellos era tan intensa que acababan en encuentros más íntimos, por llamarlo de algún modo. Al chico incluso le parecía mejor así, no había salido del todo bien parado con la última relación que tuvo, y prefería no atarse a nadie y dedicarse a vivir la vida que estar pendiente de otra persona cada dos por tres.

Siempre se había considerado bueno en la cama, pero aquel día no conseguía dar una debido al terrible dolor de cabeza que llevaba sufriendo desde la tarde anterior. Quizás es que fuera a pescar algún resfriado, o tal vez ese dolor venía a raíz de la discusión que tuvo con Lysandro por la foto de Diane; fuera como fuese lo cierto era que tenía la sensación de que su cráneo iba a estallar en mil virutas si no se tomaba algo que lo aliviase.

Se levantó a rastras de la cama, caminando dando tumbos hacia el pequeño armarito del baño donde guardaba los medicamentos, mientras en su mente le daba vueltas a la discusión que tuvo con su amigo. No se consideraba alguien paciente, de hecho no entendía que Lysandro pudiera soportar la tensión tanto tiempo sin estallar o mandar a la chica a paseo, en su caso la situación habría sido totalmente diferente. No tenía ganas de andarse con tonterías.

Para variar, observó con cierta resignación y rabia consigo mismo que analgésicos no le quedaban. Seguramente se terminó la caja hacía tiempo y fue dejando el comprar más para más adelante, hasta que incluso se terminó olvidando. Ahora iba a tener que ir a la farmacia más cercana a comprar una miserable caja de ibuprofeno si no quería que su cabeza acabara explotando.

—Maldita sea mi estampa —masculló entre dientes mientras deshacía el camino que había recorrido hasta el baño, ya que antes de salir sería mejor que se pusiera algo.

* * *

Los pies de Diane parecían convertirse en plomo mientras las tres chicas se iban acercando poco a poco a la farmacia, cuya cruz verde indicadora comenzaba a ser para la rubia una especie de pájaro de mal agüero. Si bien había seguido a Rosalya en un principio a sabiendas de que aquel trance, a pesar de vergonzoso, era necesario, ahora no estaba del todo segura de poder salir del mismo. Entendía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con la anterior salida que hicieron para encontrar algo de lencería, sino que se trataba de algo más serio, pero aún así Diane preferiría volver a enfrentarse a los ligueros que tener que entrar en un establecimiento y pedir una caja de preservativos.

—¿Es necesario que hagamos esto ahora? —inquirió de buenas a primeras, deteniéndose, cuando apenas quedaban unos pasos para entrar en la farmacia —Quiero decir, no es que vaya a salir corriendo en cuestión de un par de horas para lanzarme en los brazos de mi novio y hacer... ya sabéis —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rosalya alzó una ceja, mientras miraba a su amiga, gesto que Priya imitaba. Sabía que eso iba a suceder, pues no olvidaba que Diane era una persona vergonzosa, pero tenía miedo de que quizás la vergüenza le jugara una mala pasada y en el futuro acabara perdiendo la cabeza y no tomara las precauciones necesarias. Sabía de buena tinta que la primera vez que alguien compra ese tipo de artículos siempre se pasa mal, mas era un trago que era necesario que Diane experimentase para que, en un futuro, no tuviera tanta timidez por ello. A fin de cuentas, tal y como habían comentado mientras aún estaban en la cafetería, el hecho de cuidarse era responsabilidad de ambos miembros de la pareja, no sólo del hombre.

—Vamos a ser sinceras —la joven puso los brazos en jarras, mientras se plantaba ante su amiga, cortándole el paso —Ni Lysandro ni tú sois de hierro, y teniendo en cuenta el ritmo que parece llevar todo, entiendo que antes o después, seguramente antes incluso de lo que piensas, acabaréis teniendo relaciones. ¿Y acaso os gustaría que, si llegara el momento, no pudiérais aprovecharlo por no tener protección a mano? —la pregunta fue formulada con más brusquedad de la esperada, pero Rosalya no se andaba con tonterías en ese asunto; estaba muy concienciada al respecto.

Diane enmudeció, recordando su último encuentro con Lysandro, donde las cosas habían ido caldeándose poco a poco. Si bien admitía que todavía no estaba del todo preparada para dar el paso, todo parecía marcar a que en cualquier momento su cuerpo pediría lo que ella no se atrevía y acabaría lanzándose. Y no tenía ganas que, después de haber conseguido superar todos sus bloqueos, acabara con un "regalito indeseado".

—Si lo que te da es corte pedir los preservativos siempre podemos ir a un supermercado —propuso Priya —Compras unas cuantas cosas más y listo; dudo mucho que la persona que te cobre te haga algún comentario.

Diane negó con la cabeza, pues la vergüenza para ella era la misma. Lo que le daba corte de todo aquello era el hecho de adquirir un artículo semejante, además de que no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que no sabía qué haría con ellos luego, porque lo último que le apetecía era que su padre encontrarse la caja en su dormitorio, por no hablar de lo que le avergonzaba darle semejante cosa a Lysandro en el próximo encuentro que tuvieran.

—Pues entonces, valor y al toro —repuso Rosalya con decisión, haciéndole un gesto para que entrase.

Con paso lento, Diane cruzó las puertas acristaladas del establecimiento, encontrándose rodeada por estanterías blancas donde se exponían artículos para la higiene dental, cremas para pieles más delicadas o algunos aparatos para medir la tensión. Sus ojos se movieron nerviosos por la pequeña farmacia, sin atreverse a posarse en ningún sitio, mientras que intentaba digerir el hecho de que aquello que había venido buscando no parecía estar a mano.

Rosalya, que no se había alejado mucho de ella, posó una mano en su hombro, mientras que aproximaba su rostro al oído de la joven.

—Me temo que están ahí —murmuró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al mostrador, tras el cual se encontraba una mujer regordeta de mediana edad, que parecía entretenida ojeando algo —Vamos Diane, no sientas vergüenza, porque de hecho no deberías tenerla. Comprar este tipo de artículos no te hace parecer una cualquiera, demuestra que eres una chica responsable —añadió a modo de ánimos.

Caminando del mismo modo que un autómata, Diane se aproximó al mostrador, haciendo que la mujer alzara sus oscuros ojos hacia ella con cierto interés. Diane se detuvo, notando su cuerpo rígido, aunque intentando controlar su agitación. No podía ser para tanto, a fin de cuentas sólo era una dichosa caja de cartón llena de esos paquetitos plateados que la gente usaba a la hora de tener relaciones...

Ese pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se envarase. No podía, literalmente no se atrevía a formular algo tan simple como "dame una de esas cajas" y señalar con el dedo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —inquirió la farmacéutica con voz amable, logrando que la aludida agitara un poco la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente.

 _Te va a mirar mal y lo sabes._

 _Comprar preservativos no te hace ser una guarra, simplemente es algo que adquieres por tu propia salud. No tiene nada de malo..._

 _Pero si los pides es porque vas a tener sexo con alguien, y la gente habla. Seguro que esa mujer te dice de todo menos bonita cuando salgas de aquí._

 _¿Insulta a toda la gente que viene a comprar ese tipo de productos? Lo dudo mucho, incluso hay publicidad en la televisión de diferentes marcas, y no creo que si la gente juzgara de tal modo dejaran ese tipo de anuncios._

Diane tragó saliva, mientras que se esforzaba en acallar la vocecita que le recordaba que todo aquello no era más que un gran error.

—Quisiera una caja de preservativos —murmuró con voz temblorosa, mientras que agachaba la cabeza, notando que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza. Maldita sea, ¿es que no había algún sitio donde comprar ese tipo de cosas de forma automática? Daba la impresión de que no, los únicos dispensadores que había visto se encontraban en servicios de algunas cafeterías, y no le daban muy buena espina.

La farmacéutica no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo, como temía Diane, sino que simplemente dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la sección donde tenían el producto que ella había pedido, observando luego a la joven.

—¿Cuál quieres? —preguntó con calma.

Diane observó las diferentes cajas, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Siempre había creído, ilusa de ella, que sólo habría un tipo de protección de ese tipo, pero ahora veía que se equivocaba. Por lo que los envases decían, parecía haber algunos que daban sensación de calor (¿qué le habrían puesto al látex para que causaran ese efecto?) otros con sabores los cuales descartó nada más verlos, además de otros que prometían sensaciones concretas. Se sentía del mismo modo que si tuviera que montar algún tipo de construcción sin instrucciones ni directrices. Se sentía completamente perdida, sobre todo ahora que no sabía qué debía escoger como tal.

—¿El más normal que haya? —su petición sonó del mismo modo que una pregunta, pero pareció suficiente para la mujer, que escogió una cajita azul, colocándola sobre el mostrador. Diane no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, pues aquella caja la ponía algo nerviosa.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió la farmacéutica, pero Diane negó con la cabeza, de modo que pasó a cobrarle el producto demandado, colocándolo dentro de una pequeña bolsita. Al menos cabría en su bolso, pues no tenía ganas de ir con semejante paquete en las manos.

Tan abstraída estaba que no se percató del chico pelirrojo que entró en la farmacia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Alargaba sus manos para tomar el paquete cuando, de repente, unos dedos se hicieron cargo de él. La rubia alzó los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Castiel, que parecía entretenido con el hecho de encontrarla allí. Por encima del hombro del chico pudo ver que Priya y Rosalya se aproximaban hacia ella a buen paso, pero no parecían ir lo suficientemente deprisa como para evitar la burla del pelirrojo.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿la mosquita muerta comprando condones? —inquirió con cierta sorna —Entre esto y la foto de las ligas creo que tienes que tener a Lysandro bastante contento... cosa que ya iba tocando.

Diane sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al escuchar el comentario sobre la foto. ¿Cómo era que él sabía de su existencia cuando en teoría se la había enviado a su novio?

* * *

 **Y listo. Quería poner la charlita con el pesado de turno, pero iba a quedar demasiado largo, de modo que lo dejo aquí.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad reviews! Venga, que se note que leéis mis fics, que de momento lo único que me lo corroboran son las estadísticas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Os debo una disculpa, pero creo que esta vez tengo derecho a retrasarme con las entregas.**

 **Si seguís _Sugar Babies,_ sabréis que tengo depresión, cosa que no es tan sencilla como en un principio puede parecer, por lo que estoy intentando no parar en ningún momento con el objetivo de poder salir de la misma cuanto antes. Pero claro, con tanto salir y entrar, apenas me queda tiempo para sentarme a escribir, por lo que os pido un poquitito de paciencia. No quiero retrasarme, aunque tampoco puedo desatender mi salud psicológica.**

 **Y sin más, aquí os dejo el cap.**

* * *

La confusión que sentía Diane era tal que casi no podía definirse con palabras. Allí de pie, siendo observada por la farmacéutica y sus amigas mientras ella tenía sus ojos clavados en Castiel, que sostenía el "comprometedor" paquete que había comprado. ¿Es que no había más farmacias en aquella ciudad que el pelirrojo había tenido que ir precisamente a la que ellas mismas habían elegido? No pudo evitar recordar el hecho de que decidieron ir a una que no estuviera cerca de la zona en la que vivía, a modo de precaución por si acaso su padre la veía comprando preservativos, pero ahora Diane incluso habría preferido correr el riesgo a tener que estar viviendo aquello.

Conocía bien a Castiel, sabía que no era del todo de su agrado, y del mismo modo era consciente de que al chico le encantaba encontrar cosas con las que picarla, algo que siempre le había resultado harto desagradable. Admitía haber intentado llevarse bien con él en alguna ocasión por deferencia a Lysandro, ya que era su mejor amigo, pero ni con la mejor de las intenciones conseguía apreciar a aquel joven.

El comentario sobre los condones había sido un ejemplo de esas puyas que Castiel siempre le dedicaba, mas había quedado eclipsado por la mención de la foto. La vergüenza invadió a la rubia mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, haciendo que bajara la vista, notando que comenzaban a llenárseles de lágrimas. Se sentía humillada a pesar de que en teoría no había demasiada gente allí, y la que había, salvo la mujer que atendía la farmacia, eran sus amigas, mas aún así la sensación prevalecía.

Rosalya se aproximó a ella, seguida por Priya, pero una extraña sensación había comenzado también a germinar en el interior de la joven. Puede que quizás su avance en un campo tan íntimo como era el sexual le sirviera a modo de despertar en otros aspectos, pero a pesar de los sentimientos que la atormentaban, encontró una chispa de arrojo entre todos ellos; pequeña aún, pero con ganas de querer aumentar. Esa chispa la animó a alzar la cabeza, motivada a hacer algo que, salvo excepciones, nunca había sido capaz de hacer con Castiel: intentar plantarle cara.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la foto? —si bien el arrojo estaba creciendo en su interior, su voz seguía sonando tan apocada como siempre, aunque en cierto modo tampoco fue una sorpresa para ella; a fin de cuentas le daba la impresión de estar empezando un cambio que iba a afectarle en más aspectos de los esperados, un cambio que todavía no era especialmente notable.

Pero a pesar de su débil confrontación, el chico fue pillado por sorpresa, pues no esperaba que la tímida y vergonzosa Diane fuera capaz de rebatirle de ese modo. Alzó una ceja, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, aún sin soltar la bolsa.

—Digamos que la vi por circunstancias de la vida —contestó de forma evasiva —No te preocupes, tampoco es algo que me interesara ver; no eres para nada mi tipo.

Detrás de Diane, Priya separó los labios para dejarle a Castiel unas cuantas cosas bien claras, pero Rosalya, justo a su lado, posó su mano en su brazo, a modo de petición de silencio. Que Diane hubiera contestado a las bromas de mal gusto de Castiel no era muy habitual, y quizás sería mejor dejarla un poco por su cuenta, ver si empezaba a ser capaz de rebatirle de tal modo que se acabara aburriendo y decidiera dejarla en paz. Rosa conocía lo suficiente a Castiel para saber que el motivo por el que era tan picajoso con la rubia era el hecho de que ella siempre se callaba cuando le soltaba alguna de las suyas, por lo que seguía con sus ocurrencias como si tal cosa. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, que simplemente era así de peculiar, aunque eso no lo eximía de la culpa de sobrepasarse a veces con Diane.

—Sea tu tipo o no, no tienes que ver algo que no va dirigido a ti —la chica no quería ni pensar en la opción de que Lysandro se la hubiera enseñado, más que nada porque dudaba que su pareja fuera así. De todos modos, hablaría con Lysandro al respecto, pues si había sido un accidente lo mínimo que podría haber hecho era avisarla —Deja de meterte en mi vida y en lo que hago con mi novio, por mucho que sea tu mejor amigo —añadió mientras que, siguiendo un impulso repentino, alargaba la mano y le arrebataba el paquete sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Castiel, que no se esperaba tal gesto, apenas opuso resistencia, quedándose luego ojiplático, observando a la chica que se marchaba de la farmacia dando pasos que parecían irse quedándose sin fuerzas conforme su enfado o impulsividad iba disminuyendo.

* * *

Durante una hora, Diane paseó sin rumbo por la ciudad, su mente intentando calmarse mientras le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. No era capaz de entender cómo había podido responder con tanto aplomo, aún cuando su voz no era precisamente el culmen del arrojo. Ya había barajado la idea de que estaba cambiando, idea que comenzaba a tener más peso.

De todos modos, lo sucedido con Castiel también le había causado cierta molestia, que se iba aferrando más y más conforme los minutos pasaban. No podía evitar sentirse irritada con Lysandro por no haberle dicho nada sobre lo suciedido. Una parte de ella le recordaba que, a fin de cuentas, él era un despistado de cuidado, por lo que no sería extraño que se le hubiera pasado por completo, pero otra voz interna parecía dispuesta a buscar gresca con el chico. No queriendo hacer algo en caliente, se forzó a tener la cabeza fría, decidiendo calmarse un poco antes de ir a buscarle, porque una cosa tenía clara: tenía que hablar con él al respecto. Esas cosas era mejor no tragárselas.

* * *

Tumbado en su cama, Lysandro observaba con aire ausente el pequeño calendario que siempre guardaba en su mesilla de noche. No le gustaban esos que se colgaban en las paredes, pues no cuadraban con sus gustos en lo referido a decoración, pero era consciente de que necesitaba tener uno a mano, pues a veces se olvidaba de la fecha que era o de que tenía que hacer algo un día determinado. Por eso guardaba aquel pequeño almanaque en su mesilla, no queriendo confiar en el de su móvil por si lo perdía.

Sus ojos recorrían las dos últimas filas de números, correspondientes a las dos últimas semanas. Había sido en esos días cuando los cambios en Diane habían comenzado, primero con aquella peculiar "pillada" y luego con aquella tarde que pasaron en su dormitorio, cuando finalmente las cosas parecieron avanzar. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pensar en el tacto de sus dedos en cierta parte de su anatomía, pues el mero recuerdo de aquella experiencia bastaba para conseguir que su sangre hirviera. Alguna que otra vez había acabado tomando una ducha fría para calmarse, mientras que otras, no pudiendo resistir, no le quedó más remedio que "tomar medidas" como se solía decir.

En su interior se mezclaban la impaciencia con la frustración. Impaciencia porque no esperaba el momento de tener el siguiente encuentro de esa índole con Diane; frustración porque dicho momento parecía eternizarse a la hora de suceder. A veces le daba la impresión de que Diane había despertado una parte muy oscura de si mismo, que ahora rugía reclamando el cuerpo de la joven como tributo...

Guardó el calendario con brusquedad cuando sus hormonas volvieron a activarse al pensar en el cuerpo de su novia; no quería caer en lo prosaico, y en cierto modo, a pesar de que sabía que no debía avergonzarse de su sexualidad, no podía evitar sentirse casi un pervertido al pensar en ella de ese modo. Necesitaba pasear, despejar su mente, alejarse de aquella habitación que poco a poco se iba cargando de sugerentes recuerdos.

Ni se molestó en buscar su teléfono móvil o en comprobar si las llaves estaban en su chaqueta, simplemente salió de la habitación del mismo modo que un fugitivo, cruzó la desierta vivienda y salió a la calle, recibiendo con alivio el fresco viento otoñal. Pero no llegó a dar ni dos pasos, pues justo delante de la puerta de su casa se encontró con Diane observándole con sus ojos marrones mientras aferraba una pequeña bolsita que parecía contener algún tipo de medicina, ya que tenía el logotipo de una farmacia.

—¿Venías a verme? —inquirió con amabilidad, alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Diane fue más rápida, pues habló antes de que sus dedos rozaran su piel.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Castiel vio mi foto? —dijo como todo saludo.

* * *

 **Lamento traer caps tan cortos, pero es que no doy para más. Se que queréis salseo, pero de momento considero que deben hablar y aclarar las cosas para luego dar el paso siguiente (que sí, que está al caer, caaaaaaalma).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lamento si habéis venido buscando una actualización al ver una notificación, pero me temo que no hay cap nuevo, sino las confesiones de una depresiva.**

 **Como ya comenté previamente, hace una semana fui diagnosticada con depresión y ansiedad. Es una enfermedad que realmente carcome por dentro, te consume, te convierte en una sombra de lo que siempre has sido. A mi me ha destrozado por completo, pues me ha quitado las ganas de vivir, la alegría del día a día; todo. Para redondear más la cosa, hace justo una semana corté con el que había sido mi pareja durante cuatro años. Quienes hayan vivido una ruptura que se produce cuando ambos aún se quieren, saben lo que duele. Mi vida como había sido hasta ahora se ha ido a la mierda, y me siento perdida, sola y con deseos de morirme. Es gracioso que esté así en estas fechas, pues hace un año comencé a subir _Siete Días_ , donde la protagonista pasaba en cierto modo por lo mismo que yo. Lo triste es que, si bien ella tuvo a alguien que la apoyó, no es ese mi caso. Ironías de la vida.**

 **¿Por qué os cuento todo esto? Simple, porque considero que, si conocéis el estado en el que me encuentro, entenderéis que altere el calendario de subida, pues creo que he llegado al punto en el que tengo que ser egoísta y mirar por mi misma. Tengo que recuperarme de esta mierda de enfermedad que me está consumiendo, y sé que va a requerir de todo mi tiempo, tiempo que tendré que quitarle a los fics. Reitero que no quiero dar pena o similar, de hecho eso es lo último que deseo estando así; simplemente necesito que me entendáis.**

 **No sé el nuevo ritmo de subida cómo será. Intentaré subir algo todas las semanas, pero como ya he dicho antes, lamento anunciaros que pasará un tiempo antes de que vuelva a subir todos mis fics semanalmente como hasta la fecha. Escribir sobre el romance ahora es muy duro, y no quiero cargar con más peso del que ya tengo encima...**

 **Siento mucho dejaros colgados, pues soy consciente de lo que fastidia que un fic que sigues se quede abandonado. No es que vaya a dejarlo colgado, reitero que actualizaciones va a haber, pero necesito tiempo. Necesito recuperarme de esta mierda que me está destruyendo, de esta enfermedad que me está quitando la vida. Puede que, aquellos que no hayan tenido depresión o tenido contacto con alguno de nosotros se crea el cuento que venden por ahí, donde romantizan la depresión y la convierten en algo bello. No lo es. No visualicéis a la enfermedad con la imagen de una chica de aspecto lánguido que llora sin dejar de estar perfecta. La imagen que más asocio con ella ahora que la vivo es la de un esqueleto que se aferra a mi y trata de drenarme la vida que me queda.**

 **En fin, dejo este testamento por aquí. Sabed que esto me molesta más a mi que a vosotros, pero es que no puedo más, no puedo más...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Antes de entrar en materia, quisiera dejar unas cosas claras, ya que en este lapso de tiempo han pasado varias cosas:**

 **Primero, veréis que me he cambiado el nombre de Chica en Llamas a Emily-with-an-y. Llevaba tiempo queriendo cambiarme el nick porque el que tenía no me gustaba demasiado, pero no encontraba otro por el que sustituírlo hasta hace una semana o así, que fue cuando me lo cambié.**

 **Segundo, quiero retomar mis fics, aunque sea mediante caps cortitos como el que traigo hoy, pero ya sabéis que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Lamento no poder traer más contenido, pero las veces que he intentado sentarme a escribir sobre esta temática, me he bloqueado y acababa con ataques de ansiedad, dado que continúo enferma. Ya que estoy, si alguien añora mis historias más elaboradas, lo animo a pasarse por _The Tale of two Brothers_ , sobre todo si le gusta la saga Zelda, pues es de ese fandom.**

 **Tercero, ha habido gente que me ha preguntado por _Sugar Babies._ También seguiré subiendo ese fic, pero entended que me de cierto margen con CdM, pues me resulta doloroso porque remueve recuerdos. Además, últimamente no paro de ir a salones (y sí, voy con mi cosplay de Lysandro; de hecho llevo una racha de tres semanas seguidas donde acabo con el cosplay puesto, cuatro si contamos con la que viene) y la verdad es que acabo bastante cansada, pero al menos me anima a seguir adelante simplemente con la idea de pasar un buen rato.**

 **Y sin más, os dejo con el cap. Ya he dicho que va a ser cortito, pero no está de más repetirlo para que no haya quejas (?)**

* * *

Lysandro no pudo evitar quedarse un poco descolocado ante la pregunta de Diane. Sabía que ese momento acabaría llegando, pues a fin de cuentas todo se acaba sabiendo, además de que era consciente de que su amigo iría a provocar a la joven a la primera de cambio, cosa que seguramente acababa de pasar. No se había atrevido a preguntarle aún a su novia por el motivo de su enfado, aunque teniendo en cuenta el rostro de la chica, estaba claro que el pelirrojo había decidido soltarle alguna de las suyas.

¿Cómo responder a su pregunta? Sabía que debía decir la verdad, pero eso no era excusa para perdonar el detalle de que se le había pasado por completo comentárselo, primero por cierta cobardía, luego por simple despiste. Lysandro no estaba muy experimentado en ese tipo de situaciones en las que lo que se veía perjudicado, por decirlo de algún modo, era la intimidad de otra persona. Siempre que sus despistes conllevaban algún jaleo o lío, el perjudicado era él; ahora, sin embargo, era una persona a la que apreciaba más que a nadie la que lo había pasado mal por su culpa.

Tomó aire, empezando a ordenar las palabras en su mente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era decir las cosas con sinceridad, pues dudaba que fuera buena idea ir con rodeos o incluso mintiendo, pues a la larga ese tipo de comportamientos perjudicaba a la relación. Si había metido la pata, aunque fuera sin querer, le tocaba ser consecuente.

—Creo que antes que nada te debo una disculpa —optó por empezar pidiendo perdón, quizás a modo de limar asperezas y, de paso, dejar claro que nada de lo sucedido había sido por malas intenciones suyas —Debería habértelo dicho el mismo día en que sucedió, pero acabé olvidándome.

Diane guardó silencio, pero suavizó un poco el gesto de su rostro. Que Lysandro olvidara algo no era extraño, por lo que sus palabras no le sonaron a una excusa que alguien dice para salir del paso. Aún así, seguía un poco mosca, sobre todo por la actitud de Castiel. Para una vez que intentaba hacer algo más lanzado, tenía que ser precisamente el pesado de turno el que viera la foto de marras, su mala suerte era, cuanto menos, increíble.

—Pero por mucho que se te pasara, deberías habérmelo dicho en el momento aunque fuera —murmuró —Hubiera preferido enterarme por ti que por Castiel soltando sus típicos comentarios en el momento menos oportuno.

El joven clavó la vista en sus pies, sintiéndose culpable, aunque en el fondo consideraba que lo que hizo fue más apropiado. No quería llamar a su novia completamente irritado por los comentarios de su amigo y su reacción al ver una foto que ni siquiera era para él, de hecho ese había sido el principal motivo por el que decidió esperar a relajarse. Luego, cuando se disponía a encontrar el valor para sincerarse con ella, acabaron teniendo aquel acercamiento por el que sus hormonas casi habían montado un festival minutos antes. Luego, se le acabó olvidando.

—Yo también lo hubiera preferido así —musitó, casi en el mismo tono que ella. Se sentía culpable por haber provocado ese mal rato, aunque técnicamente el culpable de todo era Castiel por ver un móvil que no era el suyo —Ya sabes que no me gusta verte en situaciones desagradables, menos cuando, en cierto modo, la he provocado yo.

—¿Y cómo es que vio la foto, si se puede saber? —Diane decidió ir al grano. No le veía sentido a estar con rodeos cuando había sido tan clara desde un principio; quería una disculpa y una explicación al hecho de que Castiel la hubiera visto con unos ligueros. Ya tenía lo primero (de hecho nunca dudó que Lysandro no fuera a disculparse) pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado, si acaso su novio enseñó la foto sin querer o tal vez pasó otra cosa diferente.

—Si por mi hubiera sido, nadie la hubiera visto salvo yo —respondió el chico con tono relajado, quizás intentando de ese modo tranquilizar los nervios de la rubia —No me gusta que la gente se meta en mis asuntos, y del mismo modo opino con respecto a los demás, a pesar de que muchas veces la curiosidad me pueda. Cuando recibí la foto estaba ensayando con Castiel, aunque más que practicar, discutíamos —no quiso decir el motivo de aquella discusión, pues le dio la impresión de que quizás sólo conseguiría irritar más a Diane —Castiel estaba enfadado porque opinaba que no estaba del todo centrado; a los pocos minutos sonó el teléfono y él me lo intentó quitar para que no volviera a desconcentrarme... con tan mala suerte que pulsó directamente sobre el mensaje al sujetar el aparato por la pantalla, de tal modo que se abrió. Ya sabes el resto. Vuelvo a disculparme por no habértelo dicho antes y por haber permitido que viera algo que no debía ver —finalizó.

Diane se mordió el labio, mientras intentaba calmarse. Llevaba un día peculiar, primero teniendo que ir a una farmacia a comprar preservativos, luego con Castiel montando una escenita delante de la farmacéutica y, para finalizar, teniendo que hablar con su pareja para aclarar un asunto un tanto delicado. Pero a pesar de todo, debía admitir que Lysandro, siendo fiel a su forma de ser, se había comportado correctamente, asumiendo su error y disculpándose por el mismo, incluso cuando la culpa no era del todo suya. Al final, como casi siempre, había sido Castiel el que lo había enredado todo.

—Quien tiene que pedir perdón más bien es él —su voz sonó más relajada —No hiciste bien en callarte lo sucedido, pero comprendo que tampoco tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó.

—Te prometo que, a partir de ahora, si volviera a suceder algo por el estilo, pienso avisarte al momento —repuso el joven, para luego hacer un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su casa —¿Quieres subir? Puedo ofrecerte una buena taza de té a modo de disculpa...

Diane sintió de repente el peso de la cajita que había comprado antes en el bolso, como si se hubiera vuelto de plomo de repente. Recordó sus avances previos y, espoleada por la adrenalina del enfado, decidió ver qué pasaría si intentaba ir un poco más allá. Puede que no al punto de tener que usar lo que había comprado, pero quizás ir preparando el terreno...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, dejad reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**De nuevo vuelvo con otro cap de este fic, que se que os encanta. Ya sabéis que no sigo muy bien, por lo que de nuevo traigo un cap cortito, aunque confío en que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: hay contenido adulto.**

* * *

Diane admitía que quizás estaba corriendo demasiado, aún en los brazos de la euforia debido a la adrenalina que la había recorrido cuando sintió su sangre hervir por el enfado. Aún así, ella era de las que pensaba que, cuando se iniciaba algo, se concluía por completo. Confiaba lo suficiente en Lysandro como para saber que, si hacía algo que no le agradaba o comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, bastaría con decírselo para que el chico se detuviera.

Puso la excusa de ir a comprobar un trabajo que tenían pendiente para ir a su habitación, pues a pesar de todo no se veía capaz de decir directamente lo que quería que pasara, tanto por vergüenza como por lo surrealista que le parecía. Admitía haberse comportado como una ignorante en esas lides, y ahora que su curiosidad había despertado y luchaba contra la rígida educación recibida, quería redimir (por llamarlo de algún modo) aquella actitud.

Lysandro no puso objeciones, aún irritado consigo mismo por lo sucedido. Si bien Diane había asegurado que lo perdonaba, en su caso las cosas eran distintas. Algo que no llevaba del todo bien sobre su personalidad era lo olvidadizo que en ocasiones podía llegar a ser; ahora que acababa de comprobar que sus despistes también podían afectar a personas cercanas y en un modo tan desagradable no podía evitar sentirse mal. Interiormente se propuso hacer todo lo posible por compensarle a su novia el mal rato que le había ocasionado, aunque eso no sería suficiente para que él mismo se perdonase.

Cada uno seguía con sus respectivos pensamientos cuando entraron en la habitación, el chico precediendo a la joven. Diane lo observó con cierto arrojo, fijándose en el modo en que su cuerpo se movía con cada paso que daba. No iba a negar que se sentía afortunada de que aquel caballero victoriano fuera todo suyo, una sensación que distaba un poco de ser el puro sentimiento que era antes; había algo nuevo en la forma en la que la chica lo observaba, quizás debido a las sensaciones que él había conseguido que ella experimentara. Y si eso sólo fue superficial, ¿cómo sería lo que aún le quedaba por conocer?

 _Eres una guarra; empezaste tocándote tú y ahora estás deseando que ese chico te toque..._

 _Pero ese chico es mi novio. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer hacer algo con él si ambos estamos de acuerdo?_

 _Claro que tiene algo de malo; te rebajas y te conviertes en una cualquiera. Una mujer tiene que darse a valer, por lo que no es adecuado que se acueste con alguien que no sea su marido._

 _Quizás sí o quizás no, aún así quiero saber lo que hay, quiero conocer lo que a tanta gente le hace perder la cabeza... quiero que él me lo enseñe._

 _Zorra. Puta. Pervertida de mierda._

 _¡Y a mucha honra!_

Diane se sorprendió de lo categórica que fue con la dichosa vocecita que siempre saltaba en los peores momentos. Nunca había sido tan directa, ni tan clara, tampoco había sentido nunca esa seguridad consigo misma. Tal vez estaba ganando arrojo o quizás simplemente el hecho de saber que iba a tener un acercamiento que no acabara en nada más serio, por llamarlo de algún modo, era lo que la tranquilizaba.

Guiada por esa seguridad que estaba descubriendo apoyó la mano sobre la pantalla del portátil que Lysandro estaba abriendo en ese mismo momento, sentándose luego en su regazo y besándole con entusiasmo. Nunca había sido ella la que tomaba la iniciativa en ese primer contacto, y la novedad le pareció incluso llamativa.

Lysandro, por su parte, no puso objeción alguna. Su cuerpo volvió al mismo estado que hacía un rato, cuando había estado recreándose con los recuerdos de su último encuentro. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de la joven, sujetándola sobre si mismo mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, pegándole contra si. El joven podía sentir el rápido latido del corazón de la muchacha contra su pecho; su cálido aliento sobre su piel. Le gustaba sentir a Diane tan cerca, tenerla entre sus brazos como si de ese modo pudiera retenerla siempre contra si. Se recreó en explorar su cuerpo con parsimoniosa lentitud, deslizando sus manos por encima de la ropa de la chica mientras ella escondía su rostro contra su cuello, repartiendo pequeños besos por la zona.

Aunque estaba disfrutando y hasta hacía poco se había sentido segura en todo momento, cuando llegó el turno de pedirle lo que antes se le había pasado por la cabeza, Diane notó su voluntad flaquear. ¿Y si Lysandro pensaba mal de ella por lo que pensaba pedirle? ¿Y si a sus ojos se convertía en una cualquiera, tal y como siempre le decía esa vocecita de su cabeza? Algo acongojada, se separó un poco de él, observando sus ojos bicolores.

Intentó hablar, pedirle lo que quería que le hiciera, pero esta vez la vergüenza ganó la partida. Sonrojada, agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar lo turbada que se encontraba, pero él pareció entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pues la tomó de la barbilla, logrando que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

—Repito lo mismo que dije la otra vez —murmuró el chico —No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras que te haga.

Diane negó con la cabeza, intentando despejar sus pensamientos. Una parte de ella, una que cada vez tenía más peso, quería conocer más aquellas lides, pero su clásico pudor era un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Tragó saliva, intentando serenarse.

—Quiero intentar ir... un poco más allá —consiguió decir. No se atrevió a pedirle que quería que la tocara aún más directamente que la vez anterior, pero por la forma en la que él la miró pudo saber que el chico la había entendido a la perfección.

—Si quieres que pare por lo que sea, simplemente dilo —respondió él antes de volver a besarla y, tomándola en peso, llevarla a la cama.

Diane decidió cerrar los ojos para mantener su pudor a raya, mientras que su cuerpo parecía responder a cada toque del chico. Al igual que la vez anterior, notó las manos de su novio explorar su cuerpo pero siempre con cierto recato, con caricias suaves pero firmes al mismo tiempo, mientras que sus labios trazaban un camino por su cuello, subiendo hacia su mandíbula. Debía admitir que Lysandro era un caballero en todos los aspectos, ese también, cosa que no podía menos que hacerla sentirse agradecida. No quería ni imaginarse como sería aquello con alguno de esos chicos rudos por los que tanto había oído suspirar a algunas de sus amigas en las horas muertas entre clase y clase.

Cuando notó sus dedos posarse sobre su ropa interior, Diane se tensó involuntariamente, la vergüenza volviendo a tomar las riendas de la situación. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su otro encuentro la animó a ser ella la que tomara la iniciativa nuevamente (pues tal vez él, viendo sus reacciones, jamás hubiera ido más allá para no molestarla) y con manos temblorosas tomara sus dedos y los deslizara bajo la tela, estremeciéndose con el contacto de los mismos, algo fríos, contra la piel tan cálida de esa zona concreta de su cuerpo.

Pudo escuchar la respiración del joven acelerarse mientras que sus dedos exploraban su intimidad con mucho cuidado, apenas ejerciendo presión. Cuando, espoleado por el deseo y la curiosidad hundió sus dedos un poco en el interior de la chica, Diane se mordió el labio, conteniendo un gemido tanto de dolor como de placer. Era mucho mejor que cuando simplemente la frotó; el contacto era mucho más directo y su cuerpo se veía estremecido por miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que parecían surgir de su centro.

No fue consciente de que separó un poco más las piernas para poder darle mejor acceso, tampoco de que su espalda comenzó a arquearse con cada toque mientras sus dedos iban abriéndose camino poco a poco en su interior, acariciando cierto punto que la hacía retorcerse. En la oscuridad que la envolvía tras sus párpados cerrados, Diane volvió a abandonarse a sus impulsos más instintivos, disfrutando de cada toque, de la intimidad que estaba teniendo con aquel chico, de las pequeñas oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo del mismo modo que las olas chocaban contra la arena, rítmicamente y sin detenerse, creando una sensación en su interior que iba creciendo con cada roce hasta que, finalmente, explotó de tal forma que la joven casi pudo ver las estrellas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Ya iba tocando un encuentro íntimo entre estos dos y poco a poco Diane se va a acostumbrando a sentirse cómoda con su sexualidad.**

 **No sé cuando voy a poder subir de nuevo, pues este cap me ha costado un par de ataques de ansiedad, pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado al menos.**

 **Como digo siempre, dejad reviews, pues se agradecen, especialmente ahora.**


End file.
